


Concealed

by guren666



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: (Should this have a furry warning), Angst and Feels, Hana didn't come to Asagao Academy, I might add more tags later, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymph!Paul, Possible smell fetish, So this turned into an AU, Vampire!Satch, Werewolf! Jeff Fabre, What Have I Done, this is a crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Jeff's fate took a strange turn suddenly when he was coming back to Asagao Academy from a trip to the city. Unprovoked, a group of thugs attacked him and then said something that awakened something dormant in him from its slumber."He doesn’t know who he really is. He's not worth out time."





	1. Awakening

It all happened too suddenly. Being the chill dude, he was listening to some cool beats, waiting for train to reach the destination, when a group of unruly looking guys showed up in his compartment. Jeff tried to be nice, he stood up to ask them what’s the purpose of their visit.... and for answer he got a fist to his gut, then another... some kicks...

Jeff coughed, trying to catch his breath when he met a heated, hateful gaze of one of his attackers.

“Tch, this guy is useless. He doesn’t know _who_ he really is. What a shame. He’s not worth our time.” The leader of the rowdy hooligans sneered, spitting as they passed by beaten up boy. A boy they just met in the train and beat up for no reason.

Grunting, he stirred and moved to the seat. Grabbing onto it, he pulled himself up on feet, feeling like he’s been ran over by a tank.

Touching his side, he winced at the mild pain. Did they by chance crack his ribs? Palpating carefully the damaged area, he let out a sigh of relief, pulling his shirt along jacket down, covering his bruised abdomen and chest. It wasn’t as bad as he feared.

 

**But.**

What was their problem? He went to city alone to pick up the pre – order of new Zilda game that he ordered. Minding his own business in his compartment, Jeff did his best to stay away from other people.

Ian offered to go with him, but Jeff insisted he can pick up the game by himself. It’s a good thing he persuaded Ian to stay back. Maybe they would stand a chance against the mob that way, but the less people know about this incident, the better.

Just in case, he’ll visit the school nurse tomorrow after classes.

Jeff sighed, shaking head as his gaze drooped on the game. Picking up the special pre – order case he examined the text written on it, when his phone suddenly went off. Who could it be? Ian?

Oh, it was Peebs.

He picked it up and tried to put on his cheeriest tone. “Hey, dude. What’s up?”

He heard the exasperated gasp from the other side of phone. “What the heck. If I knew you were going to town, I would have gone with you. Ian told me you bought Zilda.” PBG’s voice had the slight sulking tone. Now he felt a bit bad (at least he’s okay in dorm!), but he was thinking of a sure way on how to cheer up his friend. “Yeah, about that. What about we have a hangout sometime this weekend? We could take turns playing until you get your copy.” Jeff half expected Peebs to turn down the offer; he was quiet for like ten seconds before he giggled and Jeff heard his cheerful reply. “I’m up for it, but first we should ask Jon or Ian which dorm room we’re gonna use for our Zilda gaming sessions.”

Jeff grinned. “Neat! Guess we’ll talk more about this tomorrow. It’s kinda late, so I’ll just fall in bed and sleep once I get back.”

“Alright, night Jeff.” PBG hung up and the boy in bright yellow and black jacket sighed, putting the phone in his pocket. Strange. Why did those guys pick on him? He felt like he met them. Were they also students at Asagao? Must be delinquents. Even a prestigious school like Asagao Academy had them.

Majority of students came from wealthy families, so the school and teachers... ignored them for most part. Jeff really hoped he wouldn’t run into them again. They ganged up on him for no reason and beat him up. If they wanted, they could have seriously hurt him, Jeff was very much aware of that fact.

His football activities may have saved him from serious damage. Who knew running and doing push – ups like crazy would help him develop some decent muscles.

Maybe he won’t have to go and see the school nurse. He’ll see.

 

Jeff relaxed on the seat, the lulling of the train was calming him down. He spent the rest of ride back to train station of Higanbana silently gazing out the window.

A while later, the train was slowing down and surely, his stop was coming up. Standing up, Jeff grabbed his prized package and went to wait by the main door. Just then, he noticed how the train staff was... missing.

He also felt a chill in the air. His jacket was warm enough, why did he feel chilly? Now that he thought about, the train attendant didn’t come by. He didn’t see anyone besides those crazy dudes from earlier.

Wryly, he checked both ends of darkened train corridor. Still no trace of anyone... the train stopped and the announcement came a bit late.

 

_The train is arriving at Higanbana Station. This is the last stop, we ask the passengers to use the closest exit._

Jeff was about to step off to the train station platform, when he heard them talking again. He quickly squatted down, peeking at them. The delinquents left and Jeff’s heartbeat was somewhere in his throat, beating like crazy.

... he saw them heading towards the general direction of Asagao. So, they are students there, as he thought.

Isn’t that just great.

 

He walked out to the station, taking in fresh air. Jeff started heading back to Bluebell, giving those guys a good ten minute head start so they wouldn’t meet up in dormitory.

Last thing he needed was another encounter with them.

So he walked back at moderate pace, strutting the silent and peaceful main street of Higanbana. Jeff was cautious for a reason. He’s running for the position of school president this year.

 

* * *

 

 

Jeff finally entered the school campus grounds, relishing in the familiar sights, he halted before Bluebell to check his phone. No new messages. And oh crap.

“It’s after curfew...” He muttered silently.

Better not alert the teachers or any other school staff, he thought as he opened the main entrance (it wasn’t locked yet). The door creaked, resonating through the campus and Jeff paled, slipping inside the building. Best not linger.

Walking the stairs was a challenge, so he treated with caution. Arriving at his floor, he dropped his alertness and simply walked to his and Ian’s room. He found the room unlocked (to which he was thankful, the key would have made a lot of noise in this dead silence), and feeling alleviated, Jeff strode inside, promptly closing the door behind.

 

He froze by the door, awaiting Ian’s comments on why he’s so late, but instead he heard his calm, rhythmic breathing.

Ian was asleep.

That’s good.

Jeff put his package on the desk, he took of his shoes and then lastly he took off the jacket and tie. Changing clothes would require too much effort and he’d make too much noise, which would wake him up.

And his bed looked so... inviting.

He climbed in and closed his eyes.

 

 

 

_TO BE CONTINUED__

 


	2. Alteration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next morning, Jeff goes to have breakfast. Caddy and Ian have a quarrel. He coerces Ian to go and talk to Caddy about it. Everything seemed fine, when he caught a whiff of something. Or rather, someone.  
> It was PBG.

When he came to, his eyes snapped open. Looking to the left to the nightstand table, he checked the time on the digital alarm clock Ian brought.

6.20 am

Still plenty of time until lessons start. Jeff glanced at Ian’s made bed. When did he leave? He must have seen him this morning... sleeping in school uniform.

Jeff shuffled out of the bed, heading to the wardrobe to pick up his other, clean and laundered uniform. Thank god everyone has a second spare. Ian wasn’t around, so there was no need to go to boy’s bathroom and change there. Without further ado, he changed from the crumpled uniform and when he inspected it closer, it was rather dirty. Those guys really did a number on him.

Oh yeah, he slept like a log, despite the pain. On second thought, he didn’t feel any pain during night. Or now. Bewildered, he poked his chest and abdomen in disbelief.

It hurt a bit yesterday, but more like aching for a bit. And then... it stopped. “Haha, guess the football practices saved me from a lot of pain.” He wrote it off as nothing out of ordinary. If it doesn’t hurt, then he’s fine. There is not even a trace from yesterday’s beating (save for his dignity and dirty uniform). Speaking of... Jeff grabbed it and stashed it away in the clothes bin. He’ll take care of that later...

Then he headed to boy’s bathroom on the end of corridor to attend to his morning routines, like brushing teeth etc. After that unpleasant episode from yesterday, he was in dire need of washing his face.

Refreshed, the boy came back and he made a move to his bag and desk. He put books he’d need for today, writing supplies and whatnot inside, when his left hand stumbled upon the plastic bag.

Right.

Zilda.

 

Peebs really was looking forward to playing this newest release. He picked it out from the bag and his grin widened when he thought about playing it for the first time with his friend. He put it back on the desk and decided it was high time he went to breakfast. He took his bag and then he remembered he almost forgot his phone.

After doing a double check, Jeff was sure he had everything, so he headed out, locking the door up. Yawning, he strode the hallways of Bluebell, navigating through the crowded stairs filled with students chatting away.

Yawning even more, Jeff reached the first floor, when he heard his name from someone behind. “Jeff, Jeeeff!”

He turned and saw Caddy running towards him. Jeff flashed a smile at him. “Good morning.”

“Yeah, sure. Morning. Have you seen Moosey?” Caddy’s breathing was settling down to normal and Jeff pondered why their ‘beef’ was still a thing.

Everyone knew those two were going out. The so called ‘rivalry’ might have convinced some students, but not Hidden Block members. He knew and maybe Jimmy was a bit suspicious of them.

He had a mind to ask Caddy right here, right now, but there were too many people around who might be listening in. Instead he put a hand around Caddy’s shoulders. “Mhhmm... I haven’t seen him this morning. He probably went to breakfast.”

 

The Brit didn’t look delighted. “Oh.” Was all he said and the other boy was left with own thoughts, the both of them descending the stairs into the early morning sun. Morning dew was visible on the grass.

Caddy and Jeff got carried by the flow of crowd into the cafeteria. By the entrance, they were spotted by Jimmy who waved at them from their usual table. “Looks like everyone else is present already.” Caddy stated, his gaze fixated on Ian who looked bored out of his mind.

Jeff took his seat, sitting opposite of Ian and next to Luke on the end of their bench. He dropped off his bag, searching for his wallet. He found it and stood up again, heading to the center of room to the food counter with the lady who sold breakfast. 

He didn’t think much about what he’ll have, he picked out the closest dish, paid and picked up his tray with tasty looking food. Not just that, it smelled wonderful.

A whole lot happier than half hour ago, Jeff sat down by the Hidden Block table, humming as he dug into his food. His cheerfulness was heavily contrasting with the gloominess around the table.

Chewing, he swallowed down. What’s wrong, did he miss something? “Hey, so what’s up with everyone? It’s unusual for us to stay quiet longer than a minute when we’re all together.”

Luke discreetly shook head, while Wallid and Jimmy skipped from one face to another.

Did something happen between Caddy and Ian when he went to grab something to eat? Surely it’s nothing serious. Jeff cleared his throat, going for a glass of water.

“Why are you always like this? Why not announce it to the entire school then?” Ian’s harshness cut like knife into the stuffy atmosphere. It was evident that the remaining three members of their club felt uncomfortable.

Caddy’s hurt expression spoke more than any words could. “Are you... are you ashamed of me? Is that why?” He barely held back the tears. Ian sighed, standing up. Caddy also rose on his feet. “I see how it is. You are ashamed.”

He promptly gathered his stuff, grabbed the tray with food he barely ate and practically ran away from their table. Ian scoffed, sitting back down.

Ian went back to his food he scarcely touched, but he didn’t eat.

Everyone’s appetite vanished. Wallid, Jimmy and Luke shared a quick look over the table, silently urging Jeff to say something. Anything really.

Luke jabbed him in the side.

...

...

...

What should he say?

Ian was his roommate, his friend. Caddy was his friend, too. He only wished the best for them. How should he address this situation?

“Ian.”

“Don’t you start patronizing me. We had an agreement. He broke it without consulting me first.”

“Dude, agreement or not, we knew all along that you guys had a thing going on.” Luke whispered and Ian also lowered his voice.  “That’s all fine and dandy, but I don’t want him to get bullied because of _me_. That’s why I insisted on it being secret.”

So, what Ian was saying was...?  “You were protecting him from potential bullying with that agreement?” He asked, whispering. Ian solemnly nodded.

“I made some enemies back in my first year and those enemies are looking for any weakness I might have.”

 

Ian’s weakness was Caddy.

Now he got the bigger picture.

He only wanted to protect him. Jeff put a hand on his shoulder. “You should tell him what you told us. Caddy loves you. Go and speak to him.”

Encouragingly, Jimmy, Luke and Wallid joined Jeff in his endeavor to help those two out. “I’m sure he’ll be reasonable.”

“Good luck, Ian.”

“You’ve got to tell him how things are. This all was a misunderstanding.”

 

Ian knew they were right. With a colossal sigh, he stood up, grabbed his bag and off he was to find Caddy and make things right.

 

Jeff retreated back into his seat, when he caught a sniff of a familiar scent. He looked up and saw PBG only a few centimeters away from his face.

“Aaaaaaaahh!!” He screamed, almost falling backwards, but luckily Luke saved him from a nasty fall.

The sudden jumpscare didn’t scare him. It was something completely different.

_He just smelled him coming. He recognized him by scent._

 

It never happened before. PBG never wore any cologne, but he still knew it was him somehow.

What the hell.

 

Jeff regained his composure quickly, but the bad feeling that settled in his gut didn’t go away. Jeff yelped when PBG’s hand rested on his shoulder. His big eyes kindly gazed at him. “You okay? I didn’t mean to scare you Jeff.”

Truth be told, he was more scared about how he **smelled** PBG approaching. He waved a few times, laughing nervously. “No, no, no, it’s fine. My mind was elsewhere.”

PBG’s warm eyes were now filled with worry. “Are you okay? You look kinda pale...”

Heck, who wouldn’t be pale after recognizing a friend by smell...

 

...wait.

 

Why didn’t he smell Caddy approaching him this morning? Or Luke, Jimmy, Wallid or Ian when he came closer. Was it only possible with Peebs?

 

If so... why...

So many questions were whirling in his mind right now, but he had no way of getting answers for them.

“Jeff?” Luke’s concerned tone brought him back from inner musing, snapping back to reality. “Um. Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll be on my way now. Have to help out the art teacher with something really quick. See you later!”

 

With rapid speed, Jeff dropped off his and Ian’s trays into the trash bin and snatched his bag, turning tail.

It was a strategic retreat, he wasn’t running away.

“Did I do something? I just wanted to ask if he unwrapped the Zilda game yet.” PBG looked down. 

“It’s probably nothing. Jeff is probably nervous because of all the stuff he needs to do. He’s running for school president after all. Must be a lot of pressure.” Jimmy said, drinking some hot chocolate as if Jeff didn’t act strangely moments ago.

PBG nodded. “Must be tough. Paul isn’t taking it as seriously as Jeff. Anyway, see you around guys.” He waved shortly, going back to the Normal Boots table.

 

Luke looked at the exit, biting his lip. Just then, Wallid almost choked on bread. Jimmy handed him his drink of hot chocolate and he downed it, coughing. 

Both Jimmy and Luke patted him a few times.

“Everything alright?” Jimmy asked and Wallid shook head. “Look there.”

Their heads turned to where he was pointing. Which was the teacher’s table. The art teacher – Mr. Evans was sitting there and enjoying his meal, talking with Miss Shizuka.

 

 “Whoa, if Mr. Evans is sitting over there, then Jeff lied about helping him out. The question is why.” Jimmy said it as it was, deep in thought.

“Do we really wanna find out? If it was something grave, he would have told us.” Wallid put the facts as they were. Luke’s gaze dropped at PBG. He started acting strange when he saw him. Did he think up that lie to get away from him?

 

With a stern expression, the remaining members of Hidden Block collectively stood up and tossed away the food they barely ate. Each of them went to their respective classes, no doubt thinking about their eventful morning.

 

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Jeff was having a mental breakdown in one of the bathroom stalls. He hit the wall with his fist, feeling more anguished than angry.

Just what the hell was happening to him!?

 

With his heartbeat racing, he burst out from his isolated stall and went to take a closer look at his face in the mirror. “Keep it together. It doesn’t mean anything. You’re still an ordinary student.” He said it a few times as mantra, to calm down his nerves.

Splashing his face with water, he took another look at his mirror image.

 

_It’s going to be fine._

 

The second bell rang as a warning and Jeff cursed under his breath. “Damn it, I’m gonna be late at this rate!” He hurriedly left the bathroom and went to his first class.

 

When he arrived, he saw Wallid in his seat talking with Satch who stood above him. At least some semblance of normalcy remained.

Exhausted before his day even began, he sunk into his seat and just rested his head on the wooden desk. Contemplating what happened, his mind wandered to the encounter from the train.

Those thugs.

They said something about him not knowing who he really is. Maybe he should seek them out.

 

If someone had the answers, it might be them.

 

School bell rang again and soon after the commotion and chit – chatting settled. The homeroom teacher came in and immediately began with today’s lecture.

 

Jeff opened his textbook, diligently taking notes.

After school, he’ll try to find them.

 

 

_TO BE CONTINUED__

 


	3. Unearthing the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff makes up his mind and goes searching for the delinquents, but something else happens that gets his full attention.  
> A group chat, huh?

It was safe to say that something was fishy. And he didn’t mean the lunch they served at cafeteria yesterday. He could swear he saw Wallid looking at him a few times during the lectures.

 

He must be thinking something’s up with Jeff. The boy knew he didn’t mean to pry (and he wouldn’t pry), still he felt a bit nervous.

This ordeal started with those delinquents. He’ll just find them. After school.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeff skipped lunch and went to search for the troublemakers from train around school campus. He checked everywhere he thought they could be at; the small back garden, behind the football pitch, by the lonely tree on the hill... until there was only one spot left to check.

 

His stomach grumbled in protest, but he ignored it for now. The delinquents must be here, this is the only isolated spot he could think of, away from the rest of Asagao populace.

Now, let’s not be hasty. Jeff slowed down, trying to limit the noise he was making. If he alerts them, they might think the disciplinary committee is there and they might run away.

Sneaking to the incinerator, he halted to peek behind the wall.

...

No one was there.

 

Standing up straight, he buried his hands in hair, frustrated. Where the heck were they at!?

 

He never saw them at lunch when he went there, so logically they must be somewhere around school’s less frequented spots. But this was the last one.

Should he just give up for today? Jeff sighed and turned to leave this place, when an idea popped into his mind. He might just go to library. It may provide more clues to go on.

He left before someone came by and mistook him for a delinquent. Gossip is hurtful to someone who is running in the school election.

Halfway there, he received a text message. Please, don’t let it be PBG. Please, don’t let it be PBG... Contemplating, he fished out his phone from pocket, only to find out the text was indeed from Peebs and a ... group chat. Who added him?

 

And so he read it, forgetting about his task for a moment.

 

 

_Hey guys, I need some help. – Jon_

_What kind of help? – Jared_

_It’s kinda embarrassing to talk about it. – Jon_

_Then why’d you start this chat, you dork. – Ian_

_Seriously, it can’t be that bad. Just spit it out so I can get back to my music. – Luke_

_Fine, fine. It’s... I need help with my play. Is there any other way of saying sexual intercourse to make it acceptable to a audience? – Jon_

_Lol, Jon. – Jimmy_

_Wh- what?  – PBG_

_Jon, is this your idea of a prank? – Jirard_

_NO! I really need some help with this. Help me out guys. – Jon_

_.... Who the fuck added me to this convo. – Caddy_

_Ikr? But since I’m here might as well help out. – Wallid_

_Whoa, what’s with all these notifications!? – Josh_

_Oh. Oh. This is gonna be good. – Nick_

_I don’t have time for th--- **OH**. – Paul_

_You’re free to come to library, Jon. I might stop replying, have to work. – Satch_

_Nah, I’ll pass. That librarian gave me a nasty look last time I went there. – Jon_

_Soo, you still need helpin’? – Jared_

_I have a brilliant mind, but sometimes even that isn’t enough. So who’s going to start? Jared?  - Jon_

_Alright, how about this one: Opening the gates of Zordor. – Jared_

_OMG, that’s priceless. – Nick_

_Okay, here’s mine: Smacking the salmon. – Nick_

_Pfft, you guys are horrible. – Jirard_

_Looks like we have another volunteer! Jirard, if you would kindly? – Jon_

_...Beard splitting. – Jirard_

_I see what you did there, you giant marshmallow. Now, I feel like we have some people missing. Where are Shane and Jeff at? – Jon_

 

 

 

 

 

Oh, they are asking about him. He quickly typed a reply.

 

 

 

 

_I’m here, just thinking about the right phrase._

_Oh, okay. And where is the tsundere boy? – Jon_

_...I got called a tsundere a few times. Dunno why. – Ian_

_Here’s my phrase: Assaulting with a friendly weapon. Now leave me alone, I am trying to draw. – Shane_

_Ohohoho, Shane, that’s amazing. I should use this one sometime.  –Josh_

_While everyone is making up their mind, read mine: Having hot pudding for supper. – Luke_

_That’s dirty...? – PBG_

_It just shows how pure you are PBG xD  - Jimmy_

_You’re too pure for this convo PBG. – Wallid_

_...Why am I still here? – Caddy_

_To suffer with the rest of us. – Jirard_

_Guys, I need more lines. I am writing them all down btw ;) – Jon_

_I can’t possibly beat any of those lines. Check this out: Filling the cream donut. – Paul_

_Wow, this just robbed me of my pastry hankering for at least a week. – Josh_

_Same – Ian_

_Ugh... I wanna leave, but at the same time I want to know what the rest will say. – Wallid_

_Let’s just get this over with. Here is my line: Launching the meat missile. – Josh_

_Eeeeeew. – Caddy_

_Um... was that too much? Sorry ~  - Josh_

_What the actual fuck are those lines? – Jimmy_

_Hm? It’s art ;) Now you’re up next Jimbo. – Jon_

_Me? Oh well... How about this one: Barneymugging. – Jimmy_

_Barnemug--- oh. – Jared_

_Thanks for the mental image Jimmy. – Paul_

_Hey, no problem :D – Jimmy_

_Wait. Wait. Wait. PBG, when were you going to say your line? – Jon_

_N-Never? – PBG_

_Aaaw, come on. I know you’re a healthy boy just like us. Impure thoughts are normal. So let’s hear it. – Jon_

 

 

 

There was a moment when no one was typing and Jeff was stuck between typing to leave him be/ to not do anything. Before he could decide, Ian wrote a curt, but acute text.

 

 

_Dude, if he doesn’t want to write, then let him be. – Ian_

_Okay, I was just ruffling his feathers. Heh, ruffling his feathers xD – Jon_

_Now that that’s sorted, I have one that players of Stupendous Sisters might appreciate – Entering the castle. – Wallid_

_That’s a clever one. – Shane_

_It was more family friendly than the last couple ones, but I’m thinking Caddy, Ian and Jeff have been on the sidelines for too long. Who’s it gonna be? ~ - Jon_

 

 

 

He still hasn’t come up with anything.

 

_Can I say a short story instead? – Ian_

_Heck, why not. Is it related to our topic? – Jon_

_It is. Sort of. – Ian_

_Then do tell. You have gotten me quite curious. – Jon_

_So you guys might have noticed I’m friendlier with a certain someone lately, right? One day I forgot the time and we kind of hung out until it was after curfew. He came with me back to my dorm, escorting me, when Jeff opens the door and sees us.  – Ian_

_Moosey!? – Caddy_

 

 

He’s doing it! Jeff concentrated on his phone screen, forgetting about his surroundings. Someone bumped into him, but he paid no heed to anyone in this crucial moment. The moment of truth was upon them.

 

 

 

_He sees us and I say: ‘Hey, I was busy doing stuff... Forgot to check on time.’  Then he says ‘ **I’m** the stuff ‘ and there is dead silence between the three of us. Jeff only smiles and hugs us, congratulating us on our relationship. So, there goes. It’s more his line than mine, but this here... this secrecy has to end. – Ian _

_Are you sure about this? – Caddy_

_Yeah, I am sure. So, judging from the lovely story I just told you all, surprise – I’m going out with Caddy. – Ian_

 

Their group chat exploded, notifications upon notifications, all were congratulating them. Jeff couldn’t help it and smiled; Ian finally confronted his fears and came out with the truth.

 

After the storm settled, Jeff decided to type his entry and then go to library.

 

_I’m en route to library, so here’s my line and then I’m off – Tripping down the mine shaft._

 

_Heh, that’s golden. – Luke_

_Why are you still here? I thought you went back to your tunes makin’? – Jimmy_

_And miss this heart-warming coming out? No way. – Luke_

_But on serious note now. You guys are relationship GOALS. – Jared_

_I’m glad I’m not the only one who thinks that. – Wallid_

_... I knew this was a bad idea. – Ian_

_Can’t handle a bit of teasing?_ ~~ - Jon

As much as I appreciate your approval, Moosey is gonna be busy for the next hour, if you catch my drift. So, we’ll be going now. – Caddy

 

 

 

 

Jon thanked them for cooperation (even though Jeff didn’t do anything, only witnessed their messy group chat) and everyone went offline, one after another.

Last entries he saw before he logged off were from Peebs.

_Jeff, wanna hang out? I’m in my dorm room. – PBG_

_Oh shit, this is still the group chat T_T – PBG_

_But my offer stands, I’ll be waiting. – PBG_

 

He thought about it. Should he really hang out with him today? Even now, he can faintly recognize his smell. That wasn’t normal. But, on the other hand, he really liked hanging out with him.

Logging off, he switched to Peeb’s number and their lengthy text chat banter. The last message was from last Wednesday. Peebs asked him to bring him his sports bag, it was the day of their yearly football competition. And he was running late.

He fondly reminisced, typing in his reply.

 

_I’m going to library for a bit. I’ll stop by your dorm later, around 5 pm. Is that okay?_

 

PBG’s reply was instant.

_Yeah, it’s okay. Gives me some time actually to do some homework. Guess I’ll see you later. – Peebs_

 

Jeff locked his phone screen, putting the phone back in his pocket. He should be on his way. It’s getting dark, it’ll be 5 pm soon and he’s still got no leads whatsoever.

 

Walking through the darkening corridors, which were mostly empty, Jeff felt uneasy. As if someone was watching him. He swiftly glanced over his shoulder, but he saw no one.

 

It’s probably nothing.

He shrugged and continued on the trek to library.

Hopefully, he’ll gain answers there, not more questions.

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. Pieces are coming together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff learns something that might affect his friendship with PBG, but he decides to hang out with him anyway. Because he missed out on lunch, PBG made him some food much to his surprise. From there, things get a bit weird...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watch PB & Jeff episodes so for those who also watch, you might be surprised to find actual line PBG said in this chapter. I thought to myself why the heck not. ;)  
> (The line is from RANDOM Star Wars Fan Games #2)

The faint sense of being followed by unseen forces slowly vanished with each step he was closer to library. Why would someone tail _him_ of all people? He’s a normal student in every aspect.

Only downside was this current predicament with his sense of smell. Speaking of, the thick tang in the air made it pretty clear he was very close. He walked up the last pair of stairs and there it was, a double door with huge sign letters spelling **LIBRARY**.

Satch must be still inside. He might just point him to the right section without wasting too much time. But, how should he tell him what’s happening without making it sound crazy?

 

Standing outside, Jeff realized he hadn’t the slightest idea on where to begin his search. And talking to Satch or any other library staff inside was quickly removed from possible choices.

“Guess I’ll just take a look around every section... since I have no leads.” Jeff grumbled to himself and approached, pressing the door handle. It snapped open and what stood out most weren’t the walls lined with books, but the astounding silence.

 

Some curious students looked up from their study material to see the newcomer. Immediately, quiet whispering spread like wildfire. And this is how he got reminded of his ‘cool dude’ status. Crowds of people always did this hushed whispers thing when it was just him. Jeff did his best to ignore it for the most part, but really, he didn’t feel special at all.

Being part of Hidden Block AND being friends with Normal Boots had it pros, but it also brought some cons. Like being treated like a... some sort of celebrity or star.

A bit on the gloomy side, Jeff wandered inside the spacious room, already the amount of books and sections was making his head spin in daze.

He’ll be extremely lucky if he finds anything at all.

Evading the noisy group who got a bit chatty, he looked at sections, considering which section to pay a visit first, when his gaze fell upon Satch, who discreetly called him over to the section SCI- FI & FANTASY.

 

Jeff followed him there, they now stood between the bookshelves, cloaked in the shadows, away from the prying eyes. Now that they had some privacy, Jeff gave Satch a questioning look, saying ‘what’s up’ and ‘is something wrong’ when Satch shook head twice and shoved a book into his arms.

Then he pushed up his glasses and marched away. It was a popular book back in the days. The book was none other than the famous Drakula from some dude called Man Stalker...? Strange, he thought the name was different.

But, let’s just see why Satch handed him this book. It was a story about finding out Drakula was a mighty vampire and some guys took him down. But still it made no connection to his dilemma.

And so he flipped through the pages, when something fell out. A small slit of paper. He picked it up and on it was neatly written a name of another book... What’s this about?

Jeff glanced behind his shoulder, but there was no trace of Satch. Sighing, he put the book Drakula back on shelf (probably not on the right place) and searched for the title.

He found it two rows ahead. The title of the books was Mythological and mysterious creatures of the night. Quite a mouthful. Anxiously, he picked it out and flipped to the contents page.

Some beings, he never heard of. It all sounded like nonsense to him. Witches, ghosts... and even vampires and werewolves. When he came upon werewolves, he paused to think. The ability to smell people stems from what he knows about werewolves from movies.

What if...

 

He found the designated page where the in depth analysis of werewolves began. Jeff read with eagerness, he leaned on the opposite bookshelf. Judging from the amount of pages, he’ll be here a while.

 

Some stereotypes were just funny. Like how they turned to savage monsters whenever the moon was out on the night sky. He saw the moon many times in his life before and he never got the urge to tear of his clothes and grow fur and change into a predatory beast.

Or the other stereotype that they only ate human flesh. Jeff snorted. Well, if he was a werewolf, then his diet was very human – friendly.

Jeff briefly remembered a scene from a movie where a newly turned werewolf tried to eat normal ‘human’ food and threw up, his stomach was unable to digest anything but human flesh.

So far, it didn’t seem like he was a werewolf of any other supernatural being. Nonetheless, he read on, intending to learn all there is to know about what it means being a werewolf.

After the characteristics, he came upon the heightened sense of smell.

Finally something he wants to know more on.

_And now, let’s elaborate on their sense of smell. Not much is known, but the popular idea is werewolves are unholy confluence of a wolf and man, melted together to form this horrifying beast. Some say they can smell their prey from far away once they choose one. The marked prey has no idea until it’s too late._

Jeff almost dropped the book, the shock from what he read overwhelmed him for a moment. Prey!?

 

PBG was his prey **he** picked out?

No, it didn’t make any sense. Peebs was and always will be someone he likes hanging out with, he considers him a really good close friend. He cannot be Jeff’s prey.

 

No, no... he refused to believe that.

He put the book back on shelf. Still in shock, he tried to calm down. It can’t be true.

He’s not a werewolf. He led a normal life so far.

So why now!?

 

A pat.

On his shoulder.

Jeff stared at Satch who wore a very tired smile. “Are you okay?” He asked, the hidden meaning of that question didn’t stay unnoticed.

 

No. No, he wasn’t fine.

Jeff shook head, words were stuck in his throat. Satch opened his mouth when Jeff’s phone beeped and it resonated in the silent room. Naturally he checked it out.

_Do you want soda or coffee? – Peebs_

 

 

Crap.

 

He began texting a reply back, when an angry head popped out behind the checkout counter not too far from them. It was the library lady. “Young man, phones are prohibited. I ask you leave now.”

 

...He was about to leave anyway. He turned on his heel, giving Satch one last baffled look before he left.

 

* * *

 

 

Satch watched him leave and picked out the book Jeff had in hands minute ago. The slit of paper was tucked between the pages on werewolves, as he suspected. But he didn’t read the whole chapter.

...He took out the paper and crumbled it up, then put away the book on the shelf. “I should talk to him later.” He mumbled quietly, going back to the annoying lady who unloaded another hoard of books on him to sort out.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Satch was behaving enigmatically, Jeff stumbled outside and he was on his way back to Bluebell. The information he learned was... was quite frankly terrifying him.

What if he really chose him subconsciously as his prey? If something happened and PBG got injured because of him, he’d never be able to forgive himself.

Should he even be so close to him? He took all he read with a grain of salt, but if it the last bit about prey and hunter was true, then maybe the best thing he could do is keep his distance from PBG.

 

His legs carried him in front of Bluebell and he came face to face with Peebs who stood there looking around, as if he was looking for someone.

For him?

 

The much taller boy saw him and a sheepish grin spread on his face, jogging up to  Jeff who awkwardly stopped moving, unsure if he should approach.

“Jeff, there you are! When you didn’t reply back, I went to look for you.” He put his warm hand on his shoulder. The kind gesture combined with the worried look he gave him made Jeff feel bad for making him worry needlessly. “Heck, you look as if you’ve seen a ghost. Are you okay?”

In that moment Jeff decided to eject the stupid delusions of him hurting anyone from his mind. Even if he was a werewolf, he lived a normal life until now, why would that change now?

“I’m okay. Just have a lot on my mind. But anything president election related can wait for later. I believe we had a gaming session.”

PBG retread a few steps back (Jeff was grateful because a sweet aroma hung around him, mixed with the one he smelled this morning at breakfast) and the brown small flecks in his eyes reflected in the light from the lamppost.

“I’m all set – up, just waiting for you.”

Jeff gingerly patted his back and giggled. “Then I’ll get Zilda real quick and I’ll drop by in five minutes.”

They climbed up the stairs to their floor and PBG went ahead to his room. Jeff entered his dorm room and found Ian and Caddy, playing a horror co – op game. They acknowledged his presence by waving, then going back to intense concentration.

He never knew they were this much into horror games. Jeff grabbed the package with the new Zilda game, he dropped off his phone and put it to recharge battery.

With one leg outside the door, Caddy asked him all of sudden: “You goin’ by PBG’s place?”

 

“Yep, why are you asking?”

Caddy shrugged. “Just curious. You’re the most chummy cross – club duo so pretty much everyone thinks you’re goi---“

Whatever he was going to say, he was shut off by Ian’s powerful jab to his side. “Shut up and play.”

Letting out a sigh, Caddy obeyed, rolling eyes. “Yes, sure. Whatever you say Moosey.”

 

 

Frankly, Jeff had no idea what just happened. Is it a bad thing he’s hanging out with Peebs so much?  “Don’t mind him. PBG is waiting for you, right?”

 

“Yeah, he is. See you later!” And out he was, going to PBG’s and Jon’s dorm room. What was this strange feeling? As if his stomach knotted up.

A loud growl echoed in the hall and Jeff flushed deep red. Due to lessons and him searching for answers, he forgot to eat lunch. And dinner is still three hours away.

As if on cue, PBG sprung the door open, grinning from ear to ear as he flounced a bowl of spaghetti in his hands. “You weren’t at lunch, so I whipped up something myself real quick. Gaming on empty stomach is a bad idea.”

Jeff walked inside and shut the door. PBG put the plate with spaghetti on the table.

Did he seriously just cook it up for him? That was so... kind. He’s such a good friend. Jeff grinned, handing him the Zilda package.

For the time being, he sat down and immersed himself into the appetizing looking whirls of meat and spaghetti. There was also back that sweet, but cheesy aroma. Cheesy?

PBG brought him another plate of grated cheese. This was one of those sweet cheeses. It looked and smelled great, but what about the taste.

Might as well dig in. He took a forkful and chewed. His taste buds protested instantly. Eating it was strenuous. Jeff kept a straight face, bravely swallowing the food.  

PBG finished setting up the TV and console, jumping into his field of vision with a huge grin and starry eyes. “Well? I hope it’s edible. I tried my best to copy what my brother taught me during summer.”

Jeff gave him a thumbs up, along with a smile. “It’s good. Thank you for taking the time to cook for me Peebs.”

 

Maybe it was the lightning in the room, but he could swear he was a bit redder in face. Must have been his imagination. Jeff devoured the meal that tasted absolutely horrendous, but his friend did this much for him.

When he finished, PBG offered him a glass of water, which he gladly accepted and gulped it down in few gulps. PBG clasped hands. “Now let’s kick this off.”

 

They sat down on the floor, pretty close to each other, as he noted when Peebs brushed his right leg against him. The game booted up and PBG was watching the opening cinematic with enthusiasm, while Jeff was trying to not focus on how close they were, their shoulders were touching.

Attempting to scoot away, Jeff failed when PBG leaned over to give him the controller. He almost shrieked, but in the last moment bit into his lip.

After the tutorial, he headed out into the open world, admiring the beautiful atmosphere and music.

Jeff has seen him fanboying, so he nudged him and held out the controller. “Wanna switch it up?”

His face lit up. “Really? I can??”

“Of course! We’ll switch every now and then. It’s more fun if we both get to play.”

PBG reluctantly took the offered controller and resumed the paused game. Jeff used the opportunity to study Peebs and to calm down the loitering sensation in his gut.

To distract himself, he directed his attention to the screen and to what was happening. Peebs was always good at Zilda.

“Dude, you’re already so good at this.” He praised him, meaning it.

PBG sheepishly laughed again, glancing at him and that momentary distraction cost him dearly.

“Watch out! The cliff is steep!!” Jeff warned him, but it was too late.

... poor Lenk fell to his death.

“Aaaah, man. We lost all the progress.”

“ ‘Cuz I had to – I looked lovingly into your eyes for a minute. It threw me off.”

 

Jeff masked his fast spreading blush with his hand, laughing it off. “Yeah, sure.”

They both froze, feeling embarrassed. PBG cleared his throat and paused the game, looking at him. “S-sorry about that. I blurt out what’s on my mind before sorting out what I want to say. This is a bit embarrassing...”

“It’s – it’s fine. Really. Don’t worry about it.” Jeff assured him.

PBG resumed the game and Jeff was relieved their catastrophic topic was thwarted before it ended with them too much uncomfortable.

 

Jeff remembered how much he was looking forward to playing the new Zilda, but with the recent events happening, how could he focus on gaming?

Soon he drifted away from the gameplay to his thoughts. Those guys on train. He couldn’t find them anywhere. But they must have rooms here, too. Jeff didn’t want to involve friends into his problems, everyone got already so much on their plate, he didn’t want to add more. This is something he must uncover and do alone.

“-ef... hey, Jeff.” PBG’s hushed voice startled him. Oh, he zoned out.  

“Yes?” He started carefully, he could see the shadows of suspicion rising. “I am starting to believe something’s going on. And don’t tell me I’m seeing too much into it. You were okay before you went to the city and this morning you were acting weird. I’m your friend. Please tell me if something is troubling you.”

 

Telling Peebs would mean telling him about the supposed delinquents. About his inkling that he might be a werewolf. No, no way. He can’t do that!

Lying to his face was going to be hard. Jeff was such a bad liar, he knew of that fact. Evading PBG’s gaze, he looked somewhere above his shoulder, making up a very poor lie. “I’m just a bit tired. I’ve been practicing my platform speech. I don’t know if I can beat Paul. Truth be gone, he’s done a good job as school president so far, I have nothing new to offer.” Well, that wasn't entirely not true. Since their campaigning started, he knew Paul had the upper hand.

 

It looked like his friend bought the lie. “That’s not true! I shouldn’t be really taking sides, but you both have the same chance of winning. Don’t put yourself down Jeff. I believe in you.” That honesty of his was one his best traits.

 

Jeff really liked how candid PBG was. Without thinking too much about it, he hugged his friend, who dropped the controller with a _thunk!_ as it landed on the floor.

“Thank you. If only I had this much faith in me as you have.”

PBG was really taken back by the sudden hug, but he obliged and returned it wholeheartedly. Jeff was in dire need of a hug. “I’m always here if you need a good hug. Also someone to listen to. Or just hang out with and forget for a bit about stuff.” PBG said it almost next to his ear, to which he responded with slight shiver.

He hugged him even closer, his sharpened senses were tingling. Since when did Peebs wear that cologne? It was... calming.

Jeff closed his eyes for a bit and he listened to the Zilda chill music playing in the background. When suddenly someone stormed inside the room and turned on the lights.

 

“Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?” Jon barely contained his grin when PBG jumped up and Jeff felt once more how blood rushed to his face.

“We were just... I...um... uhm...hnn...” PBG stammered, turning to Jeff for help. He was equally speechless, if not feeling greater portion of shame. It was him who initiated that hug.  

 

Jon winked. “Hey, no problem guys. I didn’t see a scene right out of a play and it didn’t involve my roommate and his friend from rival club. You’re totally not like Romeo and Juliet.” He winked away, marching to his side of table, where he dropped off a stack of papers and plopped into the seat.

Jeff thought it would be wise to correct him. They aren’t like Romeo and Juliet. Only good friends who support each other. He swallowed his shame and spoke up to Jon who still wore that devilish smirk when he saw them hugging on the floor.

“You’ve got it all wrong. We’re only good friends.”

“Y-yeah, only good friends.” PBG chuckled (what was with that hint of disappointment in his voice) and bent down to eject the game from console, but Jeff stopped him. “Nah, you keep the game. You can play it in the meanwhile. I know you were even more hyped for the pre – release than anyone else. Besides, I’ve still got to complete tons of other games first. Seriously, keep it.” Jeff smiled at him briefly, then walked to the door. “Anyways, I had fun. I’ll see you guys later.” And he strut out on the hallway, shutting the door behind him.

What the heck.

 

Lost in the moment, he embraced PBG and he felt that urge to never let go. He must be going crazy. And now Jon thinks there is something going on between them.

Jeff let out a frustrated sigh, going across the hallway to his and Ian’s room. For the sake of decency, he knocked first. Ian answered back and Jeff walked inside. Caddy yawned from his spot next to Ian. “Okay, time for me to go.” He kissed Ian’s cheek and stood up. “See you guys at dinner. Don’t you dare skip this one, too Jeff. We were all worried why you skipped. Ian was the one who stopped us from spamming your messages inbox. Said everyone needs some time alone.”

The guilt returned. “I had to look up something in library.” He retorted, not wanting to go deeper into the subject. Caddy and Ian exchanged looks. “It’s alright Jeff. We were just concerned.”

 

“Weren’t you about to leave?” Ian spoke to Caddy who lingered by the door. The Brit rolled eyes. “You and your tsundere ways, Moosey.” He pressed the door handle. “See you in a bit!” And he left them alone.

 

Jeff knew what was coming. They’ve been roommates second time in a row. “You’re back early. Did something happen?”

Shrugging, he went to his bed, where he fell in. “Nah, nothing. It was cool. Peebs made me some food, we played for a while, but Jon came in and yeah, he looked tired. I decided it was best to leave.”

 

“Wait. Wait. Wait. PBG made you food? As if cooked it himself for you?”

 

“Yeah, he did. A plate of spaghetti.”

Ian whistled. “Damn, you must have iron stomach to survive his cooking.”

Jeff cackled, then sat up. “I didn’t have the heart to tell him after he went through the trouble to cook it for me. So, I ate it. I ate it all.”  

His roommate shook head, smiling, stretching. “Aaah, I’ve been sitting for too long. I’m going to head to cafeteria sooner.” He announced and Jeff mumbled ‘okay’ as reply.

 

When he was alone, he curled up in bed. This was such a long, long day.

...There was no avoiding his friends.

 

He got up and went straight to cafeteria.

 

 

_TO BE CONTINUED__


	5. Revelations & Hidden Block Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At dinner in cafeteria, Jeff spots Satch who leaves the Normal Boots table early and gets a bit suspicious, but doesn't think much about it. Instead he decides to go around the school grounds once more, in hopes of finding those guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone fancy a healthy dose of angst? 
> 
> (Also I really wish that Chill with Yungtown was an actual radio show)

At least dinner in cafeteria was lively. Jeff had heard plenty of gossip from Jimmy and Wallid. Luke excused himself early to go to recording studio and set up for his weekly show, Chill with Yungtown.

 

As for Ian and Caddy, they were still the same. Jeff watched with amusement when Caddy was attempting to feed Ian, who gave in ultimately after the Brit flashed the ‘you kicked my puppy’ look at him.

Watching them, he imagined how wonderful it would be to fall in love with someone. Sure, he had relationships in the past, but they never lasted long enough. And he can say it didn't happen because he wasn’t attentive to the girl. Quite the opposite. The girl was the one who left him when he got serious about her.

Recalling his last break – up, Jeff bitterly attacked his food with a fork and knife. Jimmy snickered. “Someone is in a prickly mood.”

Jeff continued to devour his food. After he ate PBG’s pasta, this was like heaven for his taste buds. Hungrily, he ate at a moderate pace. “Whatever that beef did you to you, it had it coming.” Jimmy said, drinking his tea with glee.

 

After the small misunderstanding, Jon didn’t seem to be spreading the supposed rumors on him and PBG. His eyes scanned the Normal Boots table.

Peebs was chatting away Josh. Satch suddenly stood up from the table and dumped his tray in trash bin. On the way out, he made eye contact with Jeff. Leaving him perplexed, he wondered what that look was supposed to mean. “It’s probably nothing.” He muttered to himself and went back to eating. 

Students and teachers were leaving, dumping the trays. Remaining members of Normal Boots, minus Satch left at once.

Wallid and Luke went shortly after and then it was just him, Caddy and Ian.

Taking advantage of the mostly empty cafeteria, the duo stared at him long enough until they got his attention. “What’s up? Do I have something on my face?”

“No, but you’re... I don’t know how to say it. You look troubled Jeff. Is there anything we can help you with?”

 

And risk getting his friends involved? No, this is his problem.

“I appreciate the concern guys, but I’m fine. Really, everything is okay.” He said to them, knowing very well he sounded uncertain and doubtful of his own words (he was a very bad liar) and Ian furrowed his brow at him. “You can’t fool me, but if you’re not going to say anything, then I’ll stop being nosy.” Ian told him, much to Jeff’s relief.

Caddy meanwhile looked from his boyfriend to Jeff, as if he was watching a tennis match. Jeff decided it was high time to leave. Maybe he’ll walk around campus some more and look for the delinquents. Library was already closed, so there was no point in going there again today.

Jeff stood up, taking the tray with him. He got rid of it in the nearest bin and waved to them on the way out. They didn’t say anything, only observed him.

 

 

“I hope it’s nothing serious.” Caddy said, concerned about their friend. Ian sighed. “I hope so too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

His second search didn’t fare any better than his first attempt. What use would it be to find those thugs anyway? Stopping mid –walking, he came across the incinerator in the background. Were those shadows?

Jeff squinted his eyes and sneaked closer, he hid in a small bush. When he was in the earshot of the silhouettes, he heard a familiar voice scolding someone.

“I ought to teach you all manners for attacking a friend of mine unprovoked, but Mr. Saitomo is highly protective of his **special** students, so just scram off. Next time you decide to assault my friends, I’m returning the favor. Now leave.” The last sentence sounded like a threat, which had its effect; they left in the opposite direction where Jeff was hiding.

...He had a feeling he stumbled into something he shouldn’t have heard.

 

“I know you’re there Jeff. Come out.”

There goes his plan to vanish into the night, unnoticed. He stood up straight and walked to Satch, who looked as if he was expecting him.

“There you are. I was worried you didn’t read my text.”

What text? “Actually I didn’t. My phone is still recharging in my dorm room.”

Satch readjusted his glasses. “It doesn’t matter. You’re here. And not a moment too soon. Jeff, do you believe in supernatural?” Satch’s question threw him off.

Month ago he’d say no, but now... “Wait just a minute. How did you know about the attack on me? I didn’t tell anyone. And did you talk with those thugs _and_ sent them away?”

 

“It seems we must make some things clear first. Jeff, you are by no means normal. You have a werewolf gene somewhere down your ancestry tree. One of your ancestors was a werewolf, but they must have fallen in love with a human. Being a half – breed isn’t so bad, trust me. It has lots of benefits. We don’t have to kill anyone to stay alive.”

 

Either that was a slip of tongue or he said we as in ‘we’ them both. “Who... **what** are you?” Jeff took a step back unknowingly and Satch saw that. He chuckled. “Relax Jeff. As I said, we don’t kill anyone. Also, to answer your question what I am... I’m a vampire. To be precise, the term for my classification is dhampire as I can walk during daylight without catching up on flames. I also never tasted blood nor do I have the desire.”  

 

The flow of information (not to mentions revelations) was enough to make a lesser man faint. But Jeff only looked at him, wide eyed. Satch never joked.

This all must be true.

He’s a half – werewolf. Satch was some half – vampire.

 

Satch came up to him and Jeff still just blankly stared at him. This was all too unreal. “Am I... am I going to kill someone?” Jeff asked with shaky voice and Satch shook head. “No, and calm down. Your heartbeat is going crazy.”

Jeff lost his composure. “But, the book said I’m gonna attack soon since I’ve chosen my prey!”

“What prey, stop panicking. Stop. Panicking. Jeff.”

He took a few deep breaths, then told him what he read earlier this afternoon and about how he can catch a hint of PBG’s scent, even now. Then he told him about the hangout, only left out Jon’s wrong impression of them.

 Satch scratched his chin. “I see. So you think PBG is your prey, but even after that you decided to hang out with him and nothing happened?” Jeff nodded shortly. “Then nothing will happen. Don’t take that book as your only reliable source. That book has some missing things. One of them is imprinting. Do you know what imprinting means?”

 

The empty gaze spoke for itself, so Satch resumed explaining. “Werewolves imprint when they find someone they choose to spend their life with. And before you ask – it can as friends – or lovers. But most cases end up in lifelong relationship. So, I hate to be that guy who tells bad news, but you chose PBG as your partner for life.”

 

“WH—WHAAAAAT!?? Are you joking? You must be joking. I can’t... PBG - he’s... no. Just no.” Jeff’s emotions spiked up and it showed. Satch, however on the other end knew the cause of Jeff’s denial. Him and PBG were the tight knit duo, the two were inseparable, but if something could threaten that bond, it was this new situation development.

But, there was still one thing Jeff needs to be aware of. There’s more. However, the boy had enough revelations for one night. Satch checked his phone for time. He should head back or else Jared will be curious. And his work on the VR prototype wasn’t nearly where it should be by now. “We should go back to our rooms. In due time, I will tell you all you want to know, but we shouldn’t be seen outside of main buildings by other students. Come on, let’s head back inside Bluebell.”

Even if he had so many questions, he knew Satch was right. It was getting late. A soft breeze was blowing and Jeff’s panic attack faded completely when they came within proximity of the blue, tall building that housed their dormitory.

Satch bid his goodbye on the hallway and swiftly went inside his room he shared with Jared.  

Instead of going to his room, he strut fretfully to PBG’s and Jon’s room. Talking with him about it right now would be bad, right? But even so, he couldn’t just go to sleep now.

He knocked, anticipating. He heard steps and Peebs stood there, in only a T – shirt and... he had only boxers on underneath. Jeff coughed and their faces quickly became like tomatoes. “Jeff! I was about to go to sleep!” He blurted out, as if defending why he’s so under – dressed.

“Just a sec.” He closed the door and Jeff heard lots of rustling. This was his chance to change his mind and run away, but his legs refused to obey.

Peebs opened the door, now with pants on. He cleared his throat and let Jeff in. “Oh and Jon’s not here. He got special permission from Mr. Saitomo to practice for his play. I thought I just might go back to sleep early tonight.” He shrugged, sitting stiffly on the bed, while Jeff stood above him.

Being here with him, he felt how his earlier determination to tell PBG about what he learned from Satch was dissipating with every awkward second they stayed silent.

Knowing very well PBG was expecting a speech why he came to visit him, Jeff made a step forward. There was no going back. What Satch said was making sense. He liked hanging out with PBG. If he inertly chose him, then it was because he genuinely liked him. But he wasn’t about to tell him about his supernatural trait. Or imprinting.

 

“I’m - well this is hard to say. I – I-“ the other two words got stuck somewhere in his throat. Why was it so hard to say!?

Jeff sighed heavily and turned to leave. “Just forget it. I’m sorry for disturbing you.” He hastily advanced to the door, when Peebs firmly gripped his left hand, stopping him from taking another step. They stood close, so close he could see the brown flecks in his eyes.  “Jeff, what’s wrong? You’re starting to make me worry.”

Going there in the spur of moment was awfully bad idea. And now he lost courage to tell him what he learned. How it made him feel.

“I’m sorry.” Jeff murmured and shook off his hand. He ran before he could be stopped again.

 

With each step away from PBG’s door, his heart was wrenching up. He can’t tell him.

 

In no mood to meet anyone else, he tip – toed across the hall to his room, he pressed the door handle; it was open.

 He slipped inside the dark room. Then, the lights switched on.

Ian stood in front of him, with his arms crossed. “Jeff.” His tone was reprimanding. Jeff gazed at him and Ian’s facial expression changed from stern to concerned. “Why are you crying?”

 

He was crying? Jeff touched his face and really, he was shedding tears. Ian forgot about questioning and hugged him. “It’s going to be alright.” Jeff sobbed and cried on Ian’s jacket.

His friend patted his back protectively a few times, aware that he sucked at comforting people. Least he could do is let Jeff vent out until he felt better.

After what seemed like eternity, Jeff ran out of tears and slumped against Ian who made him sit down on bed. “Wait for like five minutes. I’ll be back. And don’t leave this room. I’d make me sick with worry. So stay here, okay?”

 

As if he had any strength to move. Jeff only nodded, looking at his hands, gripping the fabric of his pants. He vaguely made out the sound of Ian shutting the door as he left in a hurry.

 

Whatever shall he do now?

Some part of him would have preferred if he believed that Peebs was his prey, not someone he chose to spend life with. The guy was great, he was his friend, they had a unique chemistry. But they were just friends.

 

This wasn’t a game he can load anytime he gets a bad ending. He had only one chance with him. His phone buzzed once more.

Disheartened, he rubbed his sore, red eyes and walked to his phone. He unplugged the cord and unlocked the screen.

_Jeff, please call me when you see this. I’m worried. – Peebs_

 

Their dorm door swung open, revealing all of Hidden Block members. Jeff hastily locked his phone and shoved it inside his pocket. He realized he looked horrible.

Each of them had a mug with steaming contents, its sweet aroma spreading in the room. Ian had two mugs. He approached him first and gave him one of the mugs. Jeff inspected the liquid. It was undoubtedly hot chocolate.

 

“What are you doing...?” He asked them, too shocked to register when Jimmy pulled out a huge packet of marshmallows and other sweets.

“I figured you’d need someone who knows how to cheer up and these guys are perfect for that. Guess we’re throwing a Hidden Block party.”  He grinned, taking a seat on the chair.

 

“Ian told us you felt really down. We won’t ask what happened, just know we’re here. For anything.” Luke said with a wide smile. “Totally!”

“Yeah, so let’s get this party started!” Wallid clasped his hands and Jeff cracked a grateful, teary – but happy smile. “Thank you guys.”

 

They say there is no party like Hidden Block party. Despite the cramped space of their dorm room, they still managed to have fun. Jeff played Stomping Stupendous Sisters with them and when their hot chocolate was gone, Wallid found Ian’s hair dryer and they all gathered around it, roasting the marshmallows over it.

Their party came to an end sometime around 1 am in the morning. Yawning after that wild little party of theirs, Luke, Wallid, Jimmy and Caddy went to rest up.

 

Feeling a lot more better, Jeff yawned and turned to Ian. “Thank you. I really needed that.”

Ian chuckled. “No need to thank me. We all care about you.” Ian yawned. “I’m so tired. And we have homeroom tomorrow. Joy.”

“Eeeer... yeah sorry about that. I kept you all awake.”  Ian waved it off, yawning again. Too sleepy to bother changing, they both laid down on their beds.

However, he didn’t go to sleep immediately. There was one thing he needed to take care of first. When he was sure Ian was sleeping, Jeff looked at his messages again and wrote a reply, typing slowly with his half – closed eyes and clumsy fingers.

 

_I’m sorry Peebs. For making you worry.  I’ll be busy for the next few days._

 

And he sent it.

Good.

This just might give him enough time to figure out what the heck he should do.

Sleep came soon after.

 

 

 

_TO BE CONTINUED__


	6. Breaking the stalemate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff kept on eluding PBG as much as he could, thinking about the whole situation and how to handle it. On Sunday night, Ian had enough of Jeff's indecisiveness and tells him to talk things out. Seeing as he can't keep up avoiding his best friend forever, he sets out to have a chat, but then he hears Jared and Peebs. Talking about him, so he eavesdrops...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long break. Having a writer's block sucks.

Staying true to his word, Jeff kept busy throughout the rest of week, catching up on the piling up homework he’s been neglecting. He also ditched all football practices.

It was the best thing he could do at the moment. Jeff was considering if he should pursue a romantic approach with PBG or not; he was torn in middle.

Ever since Satch told him about the imprinting, he was thinking about Peebs. On top of his inner turmoil, he didn’t get much sleep, which only made him grumpy and he even snapped at his friends a few times. He apologized immediately, feeling bad for taking out his frustration on them.

They said he could come out with truth about his troubles anytime, but Jeff didn’t want to say it, at least not while his mind was still not made up.

 

* * *

 

 

He was doodling, Ian was listening to music with his earphones on. It was Sunday night, he’s been avoiding PBG since Wednesday.

It was suck a jerk move, Jeff was aware how it looked to people around them. Like they had a huge fall – out and they stopped communicating.

However, the campus was small and they crossed paths on the way to lessons, then randomly in hallways. And let’s not forget cafeteria. The hurt glances PBG was throwing at him were unmistakably side product of their mouse & cat game.

It was stupid and he was done with this bullshit of werewolves, dhampires or whatever. Jeff wanted his friend back, cost it what it will. Their rooms were so close, just across the hall...

“Stop being so indecisive and talk it over with him. Whatever issue you two are having.” Ian’s booming voice echoed in the room and Jeff wasn’t sure if he really heard it or his sub consciousness just didn’t assume Ian’s voice.

His roommate put down his earphones.

 

“PBG asked me today if you’re still angry at him.”

 

“Wait what. Angry? I was never angry at him in the first place. I am just....uh...” Ian wasn’t having any of Jeff’s indecisiveness. “Just what? PBG _misses_ you Jeff.”

The guilt returned, weighing on his chest like a huge rock. “Are you really gonna sulk here and look like the embodiment of anxiety, Jeff?”

 

In his heart, he knew Ian was right. It was time to man up and stop avoiding Peebs. He doesn’t have to tell him anything about the supernatural side of his. Maybe they can still be close friends.

 

Giving into peer pressure, Jeff groaned and dragged his feet to the door. He glanced behind his shoulder. “Okay, wish me luck.”

 

Jeff stood on the cold hallway, the feint smell of PBG penetrated his senses. He’s in his room, most likely alone, since Jon was busy with his play prepping. Approaching his imminent doom, his fingers clasped around the door handle.

Maybe he should knock first. But right before he was about to knock, he clearly heard Jared’s voice, accompanied by PBG’s breathy voice. They both sounded worked up about something.

Eavesdropping wouldn’t be his first option, but he heard ‘Jeff’ twice, so they must be talking about him. Probably. There are plenty of other guys with name Jeff in Asagao. It doesn’t have to be him, but something told him to listen in.

 

He stood next to the door, with the intention to learn what they are bickering about.

“I only want the best for my friends. PBG, you’ve got to come over your crush. He doesn’t feel the same. And now he started to avoid you. And don’t say it’s not true. I have eyes, as does the rest of our friends. If you wanted, I could introduce you to some pretty ladies next time we go to a convention and maybe –“

“ **NO.** ”

 

Jared groaned in irritation. “PBG, I am trying to help you. Man, listen to me for once. It’s hopeless.”

“Is that all you wanted to say?” Peebs shot back a reply and Jeff’s heartbeat was speeding up.

Holy shit. They really are talking about him.

 

_Peebs had a crush on him._

 His brain just short circuited right there, so he only heard the last bits of their conversation.

“Fine, let’s address the elephant in the room. Jeff. Doesn’t. Feel. The. Same.” Jared drew out the words to make his point.

A loud bang reverberated from the dorm room, which meant PBG probably slammed his fist on the table. “I’ve had it with your help, Jared. I know you mean well, but sometimes meaning well doesn’t make it any better. I love Jeff. I can’t help it, this feeling. I don’t wanna _want_ him like that, but I do.”

Jeff took a step back, his heart was about to burst. Jared wearily sighed and retreating steps clamped on the floor. Frantically, Jeff turned on heel and dashed back to his room. He closed his dorm room a few second before PBG’s door opened.

Sweating like he ran a marathon, he sank to the floor. Ian wasn’t in, for which Jeff was infinitely grateful. He didn’t know why he panicked like that.

He had to make a decision. PBG liked him and his new feelings could only be those of love. He hated the fact that he was avoiding him because of his conflicted feelings. But this new discovery has altered everything.

Was pursuing Peebs worth ruining their friendship if it didn’t work out?

If it would break this stalemate and maybe start something new and wonderful, then yes, it was totally worth it.

In that moment, sitting on the dorm floor, Jeff made a decision that would change his life.  

He stood up and as if in a dream like haze, he sauntered back to PBG’s room. This is it. No more chickening out. He knocked and the door snapped open, Jeff came face to face with disheveled Peebs, his hair was a mess. And his eyes were glued on him, his cheeks flushed as if he ran a fever.

“JEFF!!” PBG was alarmed by the sudden appearance. Jeff walked inside, his legs felt like they were made of rubber, unstable. PBG closed the door and eyed Jeff who was getting ready for something drastic, because he couldn’t contain himself anymore.

The shorter boy approached Peebs, who didn’t move. Jeff tested the waters so to speak, gently grabbing his hand and brought it to his lips; he kissed his hand.

“J-J-Jeff!?”  Peebs stuttered, but Jeff got even bolder. He put PBG’s hands on his waist as he closed the smallest gap between them. A small gasp escaped from the taller boy, his face getting redder.

Jeff let out a low moan, pressing his body closer, his head perfectly fit into the crook of PBG’s neck. “Kiss me already.”

Excitedly, he looked up at Peebs who cursed, then slanted a bit. Their lips touched eagerly, but both boys wanted more. PBG became assertive and deepened the kiss, holding Jeff who melted in his embrace.

Blissful little moans filled the room as they continued kissing, neither wanting to part. The experience was intoxicating and so sensual. Jeff could feel PBG’s heartbeat under the shirt, but maybe it was his. His hands tentatively snaked up towards his neck.

PBG was the first to pull away, out of breath. He shook head, admiring the gorgeous sight before him. Jeff was catching his breath, smiling a bit shyly. And he just noticed Jeff’s lips were a bit swollen. It was his fault that he was so kissable and irresistible.

“Jeff, you’re a beautiful sight.”

 

He received a playful jab as response, along with a cute chuckle. “Does this mean what I think it does. Please don’t tell me this is another dream.”

Peebs wanted reassurance? He interlined their hands together, squeezing. “I’m here. You’re here. This is real. I’m sorry that I was such a jerk in the past days. I was thinking... about us. And I might have eavesdropped earlier on your conversation with Jared.”

“You heard that!?” He blurted out embarrassed, but Jeff only laughed, kissing his cheek. “I would really love to be your boyfriend.”

Now Peebs smiled widely, hugging him. “I’d love that, too.” He muttered, his voice was hoarse from all that kissing they did.

There was no man happier than him, in the arms of his loved one. He made the right decision.

 

“Um... Jon won’t be back for a while... do you want to lay down...” PBG suggested suddenly and Jeff chuckled. “Oh, already? Kinky.”

 

Peebs rapidly shook head. “No, no, n-no, I meant cu-cuddling. Nothing beyond that. But only if you’re comfortable...?” He asked, his voice full of hope.

“Of course, but only because you used that ‘you kicked my puppy’ voice.” Jeff replied, heading hand in hand to PBG’s bed, where they laid next to each other.

They didn’t talk much. Jeff was soaking in the experience as much as Peebs was.

After such a long day, they both fell asleep, curled up next to each other on PBG’s bed.

 

Jeff had the best night’s sleep in years.

 

 

_~ TO BE CONTINUED ~_


	7. The cat is out of the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon waking up in PBG's room and practically in his arms, Jeff's fuzzy memory comes rushing back. What will they friends think? And most importantly will they approve of their new relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back ~

His chest felt heavy, overall his body felt heavy. Groggily, his eyes fluttered open. Something warm was atop him. He blindly palpated and his fingers stumbled across a back. Namely PBG’s back.

Jeff held back from squeaking like a mouse, events from yesterday came rushing back like a train wreck. And now he slept outside of his dorm, next to Peebs. Rumors were inevitable.

But, wasn’t he forgetting something?

_Jon_.

 

Alarmed, he looked over to the desk. Jon was sitting there, scribbling on a sheet of paper. The slight movement was seen by him. He straightened and a smirk that could rival a jester’s crossed Jon’s face. “Looks like Juliet fell asleep next to Romeo after all.”

Jeff vehemently shook head, but the incriminating sleeping warm body next to his was hard to ignore. He opened mouth to say anything, but he had no words to spare; yesterday happened too fast. Jon must have seen him wavering, because he stood up, picking up his school bag. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. If you guys want to make it a secret. Nevertheless, I’m off so take your time waking up that sleepyhead.” John winked at him as he shuffled to the outside, gently shutting the door behind.

 

 

Being left alone with Peebs, Jeff sat up properly. How late was it? Are they running late for class? But no matter how late they might be for class, they need to talk.

He shook with him a few times, but it didn’t work – he was still blissfully unaware in dreamland. Jeff nudged him a couple times, before it finally worked and the taller boy and he rubbed his eyes, blinking.

PBG’s jaw comically formed the shape of letter O, sweat beads trickled down his neck. A flashback from yesterday plugged his mind.  “Oh no. Did Jon see us?”

 

Jeff nodded. “Yes and I think he’s happy for us.”

“That’s one approval, but what about others? Did you talk with Ian yet? He must have noticed you didn’t come back.” 

 

No shit, he must have noticed, but even if he did, Ian respected him and his privacy.

“I haven’t seen anyone besides Jon, but that’s not important now. We have to talk. You, me – are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I’ve never been more sure about something. You’re the best that could have happened to me.” He spoke, reeling Jeff closer and he kissed him sweetly. 

Peebs pulled away, his face was red and Jeff found that incredibly cute. He reached for his arm, snaking his way up the Normal Boots jacket, when his phone nearly gave them both heart attacks.

 

Yelping like girls, the duo jumped on the bed (Jeff cursed under his breath), while he checked on the text message. He expected it to be from Ian, maybe Luke. But not Satch.

 

_Meet me at Poppy Hall at 10 pm by the Normal Boots clubroom. I’ve got something to show you – Satch_

Something to show him? The tinge of mystery didn’t make him less curious about what that ‘something’ might be. He managed to reply simple ‘okay’ and showed the phone in his pocket. Then PBG gave him a questioning look.

“What’s that?” 

 

He didn’t want to lie to him, but he can’t tell him the whole truth either. _Not yet._  

“It was from Satch, something about meeting him later in the day. Must be about the books I forgot to return to library most likely. You know how that guy’s diligent.”

 

“I know, he gave me earful a few weeks ago because I forgot to return a book on time. Speaking of time, we should get ready for homeroom...?”

Jeff scrambled off the bed, while Peebs yawned and stretched. “Mhhhm, I don’t wanna go to class...” He suggestively grabbed onto the hem of Jeff’s jacket. Truth be told, he didn’t want to leave this room, but they had responsibilities and in Jeff’s case a certain reputation to upkeep, if he wants to win against Paul in the elections.

“I’m afraid we can’t stay in this comfy bed and just laze around all day. We have lessons to attend.” Jeff said, planting a kiss on PBG’s cheek, then he pulled him up.

 

He still couldn’t get past the fact that yesterday really happened and this wasn’t all a dream. The hand that joined his so naturally like it was always there, the warmth emanating not only from his body but also the adoration in his eyes – it all was real.

 

PBG grabbed his bag and balanced it over his shoulder as they slipped out into the morning hallway traffic to classes. No one paid them too much attention, for which Jeff was infinitely grateful.

On the second floor a very disgruntled Ian patted Jeff on the shoulder. PBG stopped on the middle of descending stairs, visibly pale.

Ian’s cold stare scared off all onlookers and passers –by as they scurried on. Before long, it was only the three of them. “Why do you look like I caught you red – handed? Did something happen yesterday?”

 

In response PBG wrapped his hands around Jeff’s waist possessively and smugly looked at him. The ever perceptive Ian figured it out. “ _Really_? Well... congratulations.” He didn’t sound as thrilled about it, but maybe Jeff read too much into his monotone voice.  

The first warning bell rang and PBG quickly let go. “Oh crap, I didn’t get my bag, not to mention we have literally no time to eat breakfast.”

“I thought that might be the case, so I saved you something. It’s in our room. There’s enough for both of you if you want to eat, not if you’ll excuse me I’m off.” Ian said it all in one breath and went on his way.  

They had no time for dawdling. Classes would be starting soon and nothing was worse than attending homeroom with empty stomach.

So they quickly run up and went to said dorm room, Jeff unlocked the door for them. On the table sat a bunch of sandwiches. They dug in like a hungry pack of wolves. Jeff grabbed the books he’d need for today and tossed them in his bag.

Now sated, they briefly visited washroom and then, the second bell rang. They shared a look before sprinting out, down the stairs onto the sunny campus, continuing their trek to Poppy Hall.

 

By the lockers, they parted ways to their classrooms. PBG’s classroom was closer, so he reached it sooner. He stopped in his tracks, huffing as he peeked in. Looks like Miss Shizuka wasn’t there yet. He let out a relieved sigh and shuffled in, many eyes were trained on him.

 He sat down at his desk, feeling the stares of his friends. Jon winked at him. “Hey, nice of you to make it.”

Shane nodded at him, then went back to sketching in his notebook. Meanwhile Luke was chatting up with Ian about Stomping Sisters.

 

Bringing out his books for the first lesson, he had a moment to catch his breath.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeff barely made it in time, sitting at his desk when Mr. Saitomo entered. He said hi to Wallid and then Satch’s gaze pierced him through like arrows. What did he do...?

 

Mr. Saitomo coughed and got everyone’s attention. The chattering quietened down and Jeff wasn’t sure what he did. Jon said he didn’t tell anyone about him and PBG.

* * *

 

 

Eventually, all the classes were over and before he knew it, he was sitting at lunch with his buddies. Jeff was eating and observing the conversations around the table, when PBG sent him a text message.

_I was thinking about you through the boring classes. Words cannot express how happy you made me – Peebs_

_Love you <3 _

He sent the message and looked across the room, towards the Normal Boots table. And there he sat, with face flushed like a ripe tomato and he somehow managed to spill some soup on the table. This caused a momentary uproar and PBG stole a sneaky glance at Jeff. His boyfriend blew him an air kiss and now he could feel warmth rushing to his face.

 

Jared and Satch asked for some napkins and wiped the table clean. With amusement, he texted for the rest of lunch with his sweet boyfriend.

 

Meanwhile the topics at Hidden Block table have gone down to the south, in the danger zone.

“So, it’s hard not to notice how you and PBG speak again. Did you reconcile with him?” Luke asked, making Jimmy, Caddy, Wallid and Ian shift their attention on him. Ian’s expression was still unreadable.

Poor Jeff just had a spoonful of cabbage and meat and that question fazed him so bad he choked. Wallid was the first to offer water. He drank quickly and now with slightly sore throat he coughed a few times. Oh god, are they trying to kill him? That question was so sudden and out of nowhere, it simply surprised him.

 

What should he tell them? They deserved to know the truth. And maybe Caddy would understand since he’s dating Ian. He began, fumbling with his words as well as thumbs. “I... I’m... going out with PBG... since yesterday...?”

 

Why the hell did it sound like a question to him. He tried it again, this time with more resolve. “I’m going out with PBG. We’re officially together.” The cat was out of the bag and Ian’s stoic face morphed into a grin. “Yeeah! I thought you weren’t going to say it out loud! There is no need to be ashamed, love is love!” To make a point, he kissed Caddy’s hand to everyone’s (and mostly Caddy’s) surprise. “M-Mosey!”

“Oh hush, James. I know you liked it.”

“I shan’t argue; I liked that.”

“Good.”

 

Their banter became heated and Jimmy, Wallid and Luke used that brief window as opportunity to congratulate Jeff. Their approvals made him less worried about it.

As long as he had them and PBG, nothing could go wrong.

 

~~_Oh how wrong he was_ ~~

 

 

The long lunch was over. Boys and girls around them were leaving for their rooms to unwind, do homework or some were heading back to Poppy Hall to club rooms.

 

Jeff however, wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. He had about sixteen things to do, but he didn’t feel like doing any of them. Instead, he wished for some time with Peebs. Watching movies, playing games and cuddling...

“-ff. I think he’s actually in his own little world. Hey, Jeff!”

Someone spoke up to him really close to his left side, bringing him out of his daze. “We’re having a study session in my room today. Don’t forget to come! It’s also a gaming marathon. But, I’d understand if you’d rather spend your free time with PBG.” The voice belonged to Jimmy.

As if still in trance, he shook head and politely smiled. “I’ll come dude! We need to prepare for the tournament.” 

He ought to give him some space. This was a huge step forward for them. A round of loud gasps from the mouths of Normal Boots made the rival team stop talking.

“That’s my boy!”

“I knew they were gonna start dating!”

“It was just a matter of time.”

“Yep, finally no more dancing around each other like teenage girls.”

 

...Looks like PBG told them the good news, too. They weren’t against them being together from the looks of it, which was good news. If they were against them... well, he’d have to change their minds somehow. Luckily he won’t have to do that.

 

The two groups joined up by the cafeteria entrance, prattling between themselves, while PBG and Jeff fell into the back of the group to be close and joke.

Somewhere between Poppy and Bluebell, Jeff nuzzled into PBG’s arm, his scent was reeling him in like a moth to a lamp. He let the smaller boy nuzzle into him, a lopsided grin spread on his face.  

 

 

Their group was getting smaller as they dispersed, each to their rooms. Caddy squeezed Ian’s hand and kissed him. Jeff felt like he just set a norm or something. PBG must have felt the same way, because he grabbed his chin and planted a kiss.

“I think this is my cue to go.” Jon stated, leaving ahead of PBG who apologetically shrugged and jogged up to him. They vanished in the door; Satch, Jared, Shane and Jirard left, too.

Caddy, Ian and Jeff sauntered a bit more down the hallway on the very end, where Jimmy’s room was.

 

For the rest of evening, Jeff was enjoying the company of his friends, but the nagging feeling of him forgetting something didn’t go away.

 

After he lost thrice in a row against Jimmy in Stomping Sisters, he recalled the message from Satch. It was 9.45 pm.

Maybe he should go and check out what Satch wants to show him. There is still time... He decided to go. Standing up abruptly, he only said that he’s getting some air and then probably to bed, because he’s tired.

 

His friends were too engrossed in the match to ask more questions, so he slipped out on the dark hallway. Technically, he wasn’t allowed to be outside out of curfew, but Satch must have a good reason for the secrecy. Maybe it’s got something to do with vampires and werewolves or something like that.

 

 

A cold gust of wind greeted him as he went towards Poppy Hall. He thought that maybe this was a prank on Satch’s side (very unlikely, the guy was too serious for that), but he found the front door unlocked. This only added to his curiosity as he slowly walked past the empty classrooms, which were eerily creepy in semi darkness.

A rush of excitement run through him as he halted in front of Normal Boots clubroom. His palms were sweating. Jeff checked the time on his phone. 9.58 pm and Satch was nowhere in sight.

What if he’s already waiting inside?

 

Curiosity got better of him and he peered inside. The room was filled with shadowy figures, some sitting behind the desks, some standing, leisurely leaning on the wall...

What the heck was this? Jeff came in and then a soft, calm voice called out to him. “Mr. Fabre? Please take a seat. We’re starting soon.”

 

He recognized that voice from somewhere... Intrigued, he shut the door behind him and then someone flipped on the light switch, bathing the room in bright light.

In the middle of room stood Mr. CreepMcPasta, their school nurse in his usual white lab coat. “What... is this?” Jeff muttered, frozen on the spot as he recognized Satch sitting in front.

 

Someone scoffed. A tall, blonde guy stepped up closer as he sneered at him. Jeff’s eyes widened in realization. This guy was one of them! The ones from the train!

 

“Just sit down, _whelp_.”

 

 

“Mr. Grey, that wasn’t necessary, but please take a seat Mr. Fabre. We have only so much time for these lessons.”

 

Gingerly, Jeff made his way to the back of room and sat down, confused what was happening. 

Mr. CreepMcPasta eyed the blonde guy Grey as he also took a seat. His gaze stopped on everyone for a moment, before he spread his arms and said with a smile: “Welcome everyone, to the night classes!”

 

 

 

_TO BE CONTINUED__


	8. Don't let the sleeping dogs lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. CreepsMcPasta tells Jeff more about what the night classes entail and what he should expect. The class is dismissed soon after, to let Jeff sink in what he learned. On the way out, he bumps into Paul who reveals his origins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only two days late. I saw your comment, I+seek+death ;)   
> Sorry for the wait, I was stuck in purgatory that is writer's block.

“Welcome to the night classes!”

 

 

No one cheered, only some grunts from the people sitting in the backseats. Jeff shifted on the chair, feeling slightly out of place. Not to mention the blonde guy and his friends (he assumed they were his friends) were staring at him so much, Jeff could feel their gazes trailed on him.

He wondered what the hell he did to them to deserve their scorn and why that Grey guy called him a whelp. All the questions in his head were silenced with another gesture from the intimidating man standing in front of him.

 

Mr. Creeps made a few steps forward. “Since we have a new student joining our class today, I thought I should explain how and why these nights classes first started. It all begins six years ago. I was still new at my job, of course Mr. Saitomo knew of my ‘other’ side and yet he took me in. You see, Asagao Academy is the first school all around the world that admits cross – breeds, pure breeds and normal humans alike into the same classes. However, most of our students are normal. Or, so they thought.” He paused, looking over at Jeff, before he resumed explaining. “This class isn’t marked and attendance is mandatory only once a month for all... special students. I’m the school nurse, but I also teach about history of werewolves, vampires and other supernatural beings. The world is full of marvel and life is so... _fascinating_. I also teach customs and answer questions if any arise during these classes. Duration of each individual class session depends on my students. So, with that said, I think you all should introduce yourselves to Mr. Fabre.”

 

Satch took the initiative, pushing up glasses. “Well, this is no first meeting for us, but Jeff is my friend, we’ve a yearly competition going on between our clubs. I was the one who invited him tonight. He’s awakened just recently and he needs council, council I can’t provide. But, others in this class can.”

Others?

He meant the delinquents, right?

 

A guy with black hair cleared his throat. “Well, let’s not be so hasty. We’re all curious how he became aware.”

Jeff knew this question was coming the moment he entered this room. He swallowed the lump in his throat, staring down at his hands. That night when he saw Satch speaking to delinquents, his friend said something among the lines of ‘do it again and I will end you’ ... so Jeff thought him getting beaten up by them was supposed to be a secret.

He didn’t want to get on their bad side, now that he’ll be attending this class. Lie, he must lie.

Or, just settle for the partial truth.

“I don’t know how it happened. One day my smell sense got stronger than the others and I thought very little of it, until I got scared at lunch and acted weirdly. That’s when Satch first told me about supernatural beings and that I might be one of them... er... us.”

 

Delinquents refrained from correcting his statement and Mr. Creeps didn’t ask any more questions, so Jeff was glad his interrogation was over. “I see. ‘Tis most curious case we’ve had since last year. You’re what we call a ‘late bloomer’ on normal terms. But since you’re new and going straight to teaching would be confusing, this class is over unless you have some lingering questions.”

 

He didn’t have any and most of the people in here had probably better things to do than sit here and listen to customs and history so late at night. Jeff made eye contact with Mr. Creeps, shaking head. “No, I don’t really have any questions. I’ll just take my time to figure them out on my own.”

 

The indescribable smile remained on school nurse’s face, but he saw a dangerous glint in those eyes for a split second; before it vanished.

_What was that..._

“Ah, well. We can take it easy for this month. But don’t forget that infirmary door is always open. Now, class dismissed.”

The clattering of chairs echoed in the room. Jeff only saw sneakers heading towards the door, until it was only him sitting in that room.

Satch didn’t stay behind to talk to him. Maybe he’s going back to his room to work on something. He had no clue what was anyone thinking lately.

He stood up and he kept on replaying the events that transpired in this club room. Oh, yeah. He should leave, if he’s found in a rival club’s meeting room after curfew by someone other than Mr. Creeps, he might get in a tough situation.

Jeff exited the club room before anyone could say ‘werewolf’ and skulked around the shadows in case he was spotted (though no one was around, he was a tad paranoid), so when he stumbled outside into the night, he let out a muffled scream when someone grabbed his arm.

His mouth dropped when he recognized that chiseled jaw. “Paul?! What ar—“

The current school president clamped a hand on his mouth. After he was sure Jeff wouldn’t be loud, he let go. Paul ditched his Normal Boots jacket and instead he went out in a black hoodie. And he was a bit... sketchy. He put the hood on, hiding half of his face from his view.

Paul grunted, attempting to clear his throat. “I’m running late to an appointment... uuhh... so if you’ll excuse me...”

 

Appointment? Did he mean...? “The class is over.”

 

He couldn’t see Paul’s eyes, but he knew was astounded. “Wait, you know...? That means you’re one of us. Did Satch invite you?”

 

Jeff nodded. Why was Paul behaving so enigmatically?

 

The older boy crossed arms, giving him a calculative look. “Well, what are you? I’m guessing another wolf from your reaction to PBG.”

 

Jeff felt how his stomach did a couple of flips. Who else was like him? Why didn’t Satch say Paul was one of them, too?

“He didn’t say it because he’s minding his business, unlike a certain werewolf I know.”

...

...

...

Paul sighed, immediately facepalming after he realized his mistake. “My old habit is hard to break. Just come with me for a sec.” He ushered him to the bushes, where they squatted down.

“I’m a half nymph. My special ability is reading minds, but it only works when people think about me. And thank fuck for that. I don’t want random thoughts about who enjoys steak or who likes wall sex, no thank you.” Paul mumbled rapidly, meanwhile the younger boy was stuck in a shocked stupor.

_Why is this school so weird?_

 

Paul was rambling on about a girl who had explicit sexual fantasies about him, but Jeff was hardly paying attention to him. Behind the other boy stood in the distance the delinquents, bathed in the light from lampposts.

_They were waiting for him._

“I’m sure that’s all very fascinating, but I need to go. See you around.” Jeff excused himself and left Paul squatting in the bushes alone.

 

He was approaching them, he could make out their faces (and lemme tell you they didn’t look thrilled), when the blonde guy walked behind the Azaela Arts building, the rest of his group following after him closely.

Jeff was about to lose his mind. They were playing mind games with him. If he walks away, it’ll look like he’s scared of them. And if he goes after them, it’ll most likely result in a verbal or physical confrontation.

But this time, he’d be ready. He clenched his fists and raised his head confidently.

 

_TO BE CONTINUED__


	9. Paradigm Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff meets up with Grey and other werewolves who have a proposal for him. Which he turns down without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... hello again. It's been 86 years, I know, I know. And I'm sorry. The uploads are as irregular as me winning in PvP in any game you can name. I'm sorry again if I don't upload for a loooong while and then suddenly boom! - new chapter. I still love Asagao Academy, nothing will ever change that. 
> 
> Just a heads up, though. Uploads depend mostly on the fact that is - if I have writer's block or not. But for now, enjoy this new chapter... I hope ya'll not too angry with me for the awfully long break.

Bravely walking onward, he found the delinquents standing in a weird fashion, two boys on each side and in the middle was Grey, the leader.

Jeff approached, knowing well this could be another ambush. He stopped roughly fifteen feet, before them and Grey chuckled.  “How daring of you, coming so close and forming a circle with us.”

 

What was he on about? What circle...? Then it clicked together. Their formation was intentional after all and he ‘joined’ their circle by standing opposite of their leader, who shook head a few times. “Fabre, was it? It’s obvious you don’t know shit, but there are certain customs when it comes to us werewolves. One of them is spiritual tapping with the beast inside. I’m the leader of our pack, but you’re a lone wolf who is learning the ropes, so basically a little pup. You need our help.”

 

Jeff wasn’t having any of it. “I don’t need help, especially not from someone who beat me up when we first met.”

 

“I admit my methods of welcoming new members of pack are... extreme, but I had to see if you’re alpha or omega. Or a beta. Turns out you’re divergent. And your mate is a normal human to top it all. You’re unusual, your role isn’t easy to determine. I’m not sure what to make of you, Fabre.”

 

“The name’s Jeff. And if we’re going to be ‘mates’ then I should learn your names.”

 

“You don’t need to know, I’m still not quite sure if we should welcome you. If you want to join us, then prove yourself first. Then we’ll talk more.”

 

Prove himself.

Really? Who did they think they were? “I don’t need nor want to prove anything to you. Only thing we’ve in common is our werewolf gene. If that’s all you had to say to me, then I’m off.” Jeff let his decision be known, eyeing Grey and his goons for any sign of hostile intentions, but neither moved a muscle.

 

“I see. Well then, I think our business is concluded. Just stay out of our way and we’ll stay out of yours. If you want to be a lone wolf, it’s your choice Fabre. We gave you the option.”

 

He already had his ‘pack’ – The Hidden Block. Jeff put his hands in the jacket pockets, shrugging. “We done?”

Grey looked amused, but the glint in his eyes spelled danger. Jeff’s refusal ignited a spark. Maybe they really thought he’d join them.

As if that would ever happen. Their social worlds couldn’t be more diverse.  

“Yes, we’re done.” He confirmed, walking away. The ‘pack’ left him standing in the middle of grass endowed with dew. It was getting a bit chilly, he should head back to Bluebell before someone (that person being Ian) notices his absence.

 

He walked to Bluebell in no hurry, one could say he was out for a night stroll around the campus. Jeff had a distinct feeling in his gut that he didn’t see the last of Grey and his cohorts, asking him to join.

Jeff didn’t want to get involved with them. Best stay clear of shady (and highly dangerous) individuals.

 

 

When the dark blue building came into his view, he smiled fondly. “A sight for sore eyes...” He muttered, running up to the front entrance.

 

* * *

 

 

Luckily enough, Ian didn’t question him about where he was at for those two and half hours. He was half asleep, dozing off as he was typing something on his phone when Jeff came in.

He pulled off a tired grin. “Welcome back. Is everything okay?” His frown and distraught expression caught his friend’s attention, he looked up from his phone. “Uh... yeah, everything’s fine. I’m just tired...” Jeff yawned like any tired person would, the late hour finally caught up with him.

Ian typed in the last digits before he sent a message (he didn’t have to be a seer to know he was texting with Caddy), yawned and put it on his desk, stretching. “We should go to bed.”

Jeff drew closer, to his wardrobe. They quickly changed clothes and climbed into beds.

 

As he was drifting on the waves of sleepy haziness, he thought about Peebs. Also, he thought about what Grey said. He’s divergent. Whatever that was supposed to mean, he didn’t care.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Despite getting little sleep (he kept on tossing around on bed, thinking about the night classes and about all he learned), Jeff woke up as usually. He sat up, glancing at Ian who was making his bed, already up on his feet.

He caught Jeff’s gaze and stopped momentarily. “Good morning. I was about to wake you up. We’ve just about time to get decent breakfast.”

No questions why he came back so late yesterday, no reprimanding. He vanished on them during the tournament practice and came back so late... and yet Ian wasn’t asking him. Maybe he thought he went to PBG’s...

 

Ian picked up his bag from the desk. “See you at breakfast.” He said at the door, leaving ahead.

Standing up, Jeff unlocked his phone screen to check on his messages. Peebs sent him a screenshot from the new Zilda, featuring Lenk posing. He smiled at that, locking his screen again. He was glad he pre – ordered Zilda now. It put a smile on PBG’s face and in return it made Jeff happy.

Jeff scrambled into his wardrobe, going for the boy’s bathroom, hoping majority of populace already did their morning routines.

 

A bit later and refreshed, he came back to dorm room, stopping by shortly to change his books he’d need for today and head to breakfast.

He was just locking his door, when someone tapped his shoulder. A stern looking Satch looked at him for a moment, his eyes fell upon students rushing past them. Once Satch was sure no one would interrupt them, he adjusted his glasses. “Little bird told me they tried to make you join them and you refused. I don’t know if that was smart or not. I don’t have to like them; but you on the other hand... are you sure about it?”

“I am. Besides, I already have my own ‘pack’ I can call family. Hidden Block. Those guys can hit the bricks for all I care.” Jeff expressed his thoughts on the matter and Satch’s stern look melted into a thoughtful smile. “Maybe you’re right and you never needed them to begin with. But, if you ever need advice, I am here for you. Nobody had it easy when they first learned of their origin.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it and all, but we should get a move on. Classes will be starting soon and I’m hungry.”

Satch made a few steps towards the end of hallway, winking. “I bet you are.” Jeff gawked, his cheeks turning rosy as he understood the hidden meaning behind Satch’s words. “Not like that!”

The dhampire chuckled. A creak of door made him look in that direction. Satch leaned a bit closer, whispering into his ear. “See you around.” And he was off.

Jeff wasn’t sure what just happened, but the familiar smell of Peebs let him know of his presence. He turned around with still bright cheeks. “Good morning!”

“Morning, Jeff.” He exclaimed, fishing out his keys to lock up. Jeff walked up to him, feeling a bit boisterous. Dropping his bag on the floor for the moment, he halted in his tracks, his heart rate picking up. Unsuspecting boy was putting away his keys, when Jeff stood on toes, bestowing a light kiss on PBG’s cheek.

Astounded by his own actions, Jeff pulled away, wary of PBG’s reaction. Peebs wasn’t moving, he merely glanced at him with a reddening face.

Was he too forward? They’ve kissed before (and it was so good!), but maybe this gesture caught him off guard. Speaking of being caught off guard, Peebs grabbed his tie as he slanted down to meet Jeff’s lips.

His hands were all over Jeff’s chest who kissed back, the sudden assertive move was way bolder than his peck on cheek. As much as he wanted to continue, they had classes to attend and then... he ought to go to football practice. Jeff tore away, looking at him sheepishly. “We can’t... not now at least. But later after classes and practice, we can hang out.” Jeff stepped away to stop himself from kissing those tempting lips.

With adrenaline rush subsiding, PBG cooled down. Jeff was right. But still.. what a little kiss on cheek from his boyfriend is capable of doing to him. His brain short circuited and yeah, he did that. Even used tongue.

 

 

At least he has something to look forward to after homeroom. He’ll get to play football with Jeff. “I’ll hold you to that. We going to cafeteria?”

Jeff grinned, picking up his bag. “Yep. Race you there?” He didn’t wait for answer as he sprinted to the end of hall and then PBG heard him running down the stairs. “H-hey! That’s cheating!” He yelled half-heartedly after Jeff who chuckled to himself.

Setting a fast pace, he caught up with the shorter boy who stopped running soon as a huge crowd of girls came into his vision. Just like that, they slowed down to normal walking pace as they fell behind the girls. Even if they were both quite popular among female (and male) side of Asagao, nobody really approached them, which was a blessing in its own way. At the very least these precious moments in between were theirs. As if PBG read his mind, his hand clutched Jeff’s. They shared a little smile.

As they neared the cafeteria, they still didn’t let go. What’s it matter to them what other students may think. Their friends knew and approved; that’s the only seal of approval they wanted.

Not minding the hushed whispers, Jeff squeezed Peebs’ hand tighter before he let go, each boy heading to their perspective club table.

 

He was greeted by Luke and Wallid, Jimmy was over by the cafeteria lady (probably came here just a bit sooner before them), Ian and Caddy were playing rock paper scissors for some reason and were concentrated on that activity. Jeff took a seat next to Wallid, contemplating what he should get for breakfast. Maybe something invigorating? He’s going to be back on the football grind today after that brief hiatus.

As he was standing up, his phone beeped.

A message?

 

Pulling it up, his face spread in a grin.

 

 

 

_I’ve missed you on the pitch, so glad you’re back. Love you <3 _

Still smiling, he typed back a reply, then he stashed his phone into his pocket, joining up with Jimmy who was indecisive about what he should get.

 

PBG received Jeff’s message, he unlocked his phone screen and he felt the flutter of the butterflies in his gut. He got the sweetest boyfriend in the whole world. Satch and Jared who were sitting on either side of him both leaned in and read the message.

“I see you’re off to a good start. Never seen a more suited couple.” Satch commented, digging into his food. Jared nodded, the sparkles around him intensified as he looked at him. “Indeed. You two make such a lovely couple.”

 

He quickly locked the screen and put the phone away. “You guys ever heard of the word privacy?”

“I do, but temptation won.”

“Honestly, same. But I won’t do it again.”

 

PBG raised a brow. If they won't peek again... then maybe... once more..

Pulling out his phone, he read Jeff’s message again, the soothing warmth in his core was spreading.

 

 

_It’s good to be back, but even better than football or gaming is our time spent together. Love you, Peebs_

Across the sea of students in the cafeteria, he looked at Jeff who oozed happiness as he interacted with his friends. His stomach suddenly growled and he decided it was about time he got something to eat.

 

When he came back with a full tray of tasty food, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He’s never felt happier.

 

 

_TO BE CONTINUED__


	10. Moon of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly finding himself bedridden, Jeff is down with a nasty virus (or so he thinks) until one afternoon he receives a dire text message from Satch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I abandoned this story and fandom, but all along my plan was to keep you all in suspense!!! (Not really, I am merely suffering from burn out syndrome... writing for over 7 years does that to a person)  
> Anyhow, hope you like this chapter~

All was going well, considering he had to balance his school life of learning & playing football, running for president, kinda training for the upcoming tournament and his love life. So you could say Jeff was busy.

He was at his happiest when he got to spend time with his boyfriend, but it’s been a couple days ago since he hadn’t met up with Peebs due to... his condition. Only three days ago, when they were alone in the changing room after a rigorous football practice, he felt something he never felt before, intense burning sensation that spread through his body. He felt feverish, but he wasn’t sick and he couldn’t chalk it up to a simple cold either; this was one of his werewolf conditions. Not wanting to make his boyfriend worry, he made an excuse and with great deal of willpower he got changed and forced himself to walk away normally.

 He’s been in contact with PBG via texts, but he missed being with him, but right now he was down with this fever that wouldn’t go down, so he was bedridden, so to speak. Jeff told Ian that he’s probably down with flu, so if he wants to momentarily bunk up somewhere else until he’s okay, he’d understand, but Ian refused to leave a flu weakened friend alone. So he stayed and made sure he ate properly and drank lots of tea. One would think his fever would go down after proper care, but it didn’t. This new condition must be another quirk of being one of _them_.

Since he declined Grey’s offer, he’s on his own. Will this damn fever go down? Will he ever regain a sense of normalcy again?

 

Just like that thing with his sense of smell. Nowadays, it’s okay and Jeff can kind of control it, but this was different. He had no idea what this new predicament meant, but he even skipped four days of school because of how bad this unknown disease got.

 

Sometime later that afternoon after classes, Ian came back and saw that Jeff wasn’t in bed, but sitting at his desk. He was fumbling with his phone, typing away rapidly and stopped when he heard their door creak. Quickly, he put it away and Ian felt suspicious of his friend. Ian wasn’t about to start demanding any answers; he knew Jeff the best from all of Hidden Club. If the guy needs space, he will let him have his space. But if he ever needs help with anything, Ian is always there for him.

That unspoken fact between them was the main reason they were such good friends.

 

Ian gave him a questioning look, focusing on his pale face. “Are you okay enough to be out of bed?”

Straightening his back on the chair, he stretched some more. “No, not fully okay yet, but I’ll go crazy if I have to spend another hour stuffed in bed. I’ll go for lunch, then I’ll head to library.”

“Should I go with you?” Ian offered to accompany him, fully knowing that his friend will turn down that idea. “Nah, I’m fine. I’ll be back soon.”

Ian watched him walk out. A foreboding chill made him shudder. It’s gonna be alright, what could possibly happen to him? Asagao was a mundane, normal high school like any other. There was no imminent danger lurking behind a corner.

But, maybe he should follow after him? To make sure he’s okay. While he was deciding, someone knocked on the door. Mildly intrigued, he went to open the door and he wasn’t surprised to see PBG.

To be honest, he was expecting him to show up sooner. Texts were hardly enough communication. Those green eyes bore into Ian, looking around the room. “Jeff... he’s not here. Where did he go?”

Actually, the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. Any supportive boyfriend should be worried about a sickly significant other, if PBG is said supportive type, he’ll go after him and finally the guys will stop calling Ian ‘mother hen’ for being worried for his friends.

“He left three minutes ago, he said he’s going to get lunch and then head to library.”

“And you let him go alone?” PBG’s voice jumped over a few octaves in outrage, while Ian kept his stoic expression. “I was about to go after him, but you’re the boyfriend here and I want to get rid of that ‘worried friend’ label, so I assume you’ll go after Jeff. Am I assuming wrong?”

“I’m going. Thanks for the information, Ian. Gotta go, see you later.” 

He nodded and watched PBG spring down the hallway to the stairs. He closed the door shut and sat behind Jeff’s desk, the swirling thoughts in his mind wouldn’t leave him alone. Just what is so bad he has to hide it from him, from their club and from PBG?

Knowing Jeff, he’ll tell everyone once he’s ready. When that day arrives, he’ll be there for him, just like he’s now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Rushing for the cafeteria, he brought up his phone and called Jeff, something he should have done earlier, as he mentally reprimanded himself. Moments later, automated voice directed him to Jeff’s voice messages and he hung up. In his hurry he forgot to ask Ian a lot of things, but right now, he needs to find him.

He slowed down when he came into a crowd of leaving students, but Jeff wasn’t among them. With hope he scanned the Hidden Block table, but no one was there. The familiar yellow and black jacket and its wearer weren’t there. Then, his next stop according to Ian would be the library, right?

Turning, he let the crowd carry him outside, where he wasted no time and maneuvered his way through boys and girls going back to their dorms.

He hoped he’d find Jeff there. Catching his breath, PBG pushed the door open and came inside the quiet sanctuary of lined shelves of books. He should start looking around for him. So he did.

After a thorough search of all sections twice, he had to suppress the rising panic in his chest and went to the head librarian to ask for Satch. He’s always resourceful, he might have seen him here. Jeff couldn’t just disappear, what if he collapsed somewhere in his condition... he didn’t want to think about it.

The stern looking woman scoffed at the mere mention of Satch’s name. “Mr. Drakes didn’t come to work today.”  

How can it be? Satch was such a model student, always great grades, always on time for everything... Something was going on. “I see. Thank you.” He muttered and left, the feeling was growing into a fully fledged panic attack. Out of library’s ear shot, he brought up his phone again, but this time he called Satch. Once again, automated voice spoke up and he hung up, shaking head.

Now’s not the time for panicking. Satch must be in his dorm room, he must be. So logically, as next he called Jared. The phone was ringing, which was a good because he was tired of being redirected. “Hello?” Jared picked up, thank god.

“It’s me. Is Satch with you?”

A hesitant pause and background hum was what he received from Jared’s side. “Jared? Please tell me where he is. I need to talk with him, he might have seen Jeff. I am looking for him.”

“Look, it’s not my place to tell. Heck, I told you more than you should know already with that. I can’t say.”

“But you know where they are?”

Another hesitant pause, then a deep sigh from Jared. “Yes.”

“Are they together?”

“Yes, for now.”

“Are they alright?”

“At the moment, yes.”

 

PBG chewed on the words he wanted so desperately to ask him and tried to form the question better in his mind. Jared knows something, but he doesn’t want to dissolve any further information. “Please, you have to tell me. I am worried sick about Jeff, he’s not fully recuperated yet.”

Silence and static hum echoed in his ear, PBG was about to hung up on him in frustration, but then he spoke up in a hushed manner. “Can’t it wait until tomorrow? Just be patient.”

“No, I want to see him now and make sure he’s okay.”

“Why are you so stubborn Peebs. I told you he’s alright.”

“At the moment, but what about later? I should be by his side and take him back to dormitory.”

Jared’s lips formed a thin line. Should he tell him that? It’s clear Jeff hasn’t told him yet... or anyone for the matter about who he is.

“Did he tell you about his origin. Of what he is.” Jared’s tone changed from hushed to serious.

“Of what origin? What are you on about, I don’t understand what you mean.” PBG’s hands were beginning to sweat.

“There are unnatural things out there. Some are straight out of fairytales, other from cliché horror movies.”

“Alright, but I still don’t see the connection between that and where Jeff is at currently. Can you stop playing this mouse and cat game with me and tell me where he is? **Please**.”

 

“It might be highly dangerous. You might get badly injured. Do you still wish to meet him tonight?”

PBG nodded, even though Jared couldn’t see it. “Yes, I am sure.” He exclaimed firmly, standing behind his decision.

“I really shouldn’t be telling you... but you would have found out sooner or later. Jeff is by the school nurse, Satch called him earlier, because.... well... you should just go and see for yourself.”

“I will. Thanks for the help, Jared.” And he hung up, putting his phone away.

Jared stared at his phone screen with a sad smile. “I don’t think you’ll be grateful for much longer...”

 

* * *

 

 

 

They put him in a separate room in the infirmary in the back and from there, it all was a blurry chain of movements. Mr. McPasta gave him a really foul smelling herbal tea and then injected him with something. Now he’s been lying in the infirmary bed with all kinds of hazy thoughts. As if a background sound, he heard muffled voices that undoubtedly belonged to Mr. McPasta and Satch who made him come here.

The message Satch sent him made him unnerved.

 

_Your first transformation is going to happen tonight, if you don’t want to injure anyone, then come to infirmary, Mr. McPasta will take care of rest_

 

 

He felt bad about lying to Ian, to his club members... and he felt awfully bad about lying to his boyfriend. How can he just bring up nonchalantly ‘oh yeah, I’m werewolf kinda’ in a conversation?

Jeff sighed, shifting weight on bed as he was fighting back the haziness, but he knew it was futile; the school nurse gave him something that made him sleepy and tired. Someday, he has to come out with the truth, he can’t continue lying. No, he doesn’t want to keep on lying. At least rest of Hidden Block deserves to know. And Peebs, he should know that first.

Not able to keep his eyelids open any longer, he surrendered to the tiredness and closed his eyes. He made up his mind, tomorrow, he’ll tell Peebs about himself.

 

A few minutes Jeff fell asleep, PBG arrived at the infirmary, although it seemed like the nurse wasn’t there. He tried knocking, but no one answered, so he pressed the door handle. But it was locked. Determined to find Jeff no matter what, he pounded on the door with his fists, not caring if he gets scolded by adults. “I know someone is in there!! Open up, I am not going anywhere until I speak with Jeff!”

 

Steps from the inside and a voice he knew made him stop pounding on the door. “Did Jared tell you?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t accept ‘no’ for an answer.”

Satch chuckled, unlocking the door for him. “Of course, well since you’re here come on in.”

PBG pressed the door handle once more and came inside the dimly lit room. Mr. McPasta was behind his desk... watching something that suspiciously resembled cute cat videos. The only adult in room briefly switched his attention from screen to him, his grin grew. “Good evening, I presume you’re here to see Mr. Fabre? He’s in the back room, you can stay the night if you wish, just let know your and Mr. Fabre’s roommates first of the arrangement.”

“I’ll stay.”

 Satch pushed up his glasses with a strange expression. “And I’ll be leaving. See you later.” He swished by him and out the door sooner he could open his mouth. Mr. McPasta paid him no more attention, he was chuckling to himself as he looked at his monitor screen.

Well, that went oddly well. He didn’t think the school nurse would give them privacy, let alone let him stay the night with Jeff. He’s not so scary as people make him out to be.

He made the steps toward that mentioned back door and he made found the door ajar, so he peeked in. A lone lamp lit up the whole room. On the bed, under a thick layer of blankets laid undoubtedly Jeff, his Hidden Block jacket, yellow sweater and his tie were neatly folded and hung over a simple wooden chair.

PBG approached closer, his heart was racing as his gaze was practically glued on his boyfriend. Slight snoring made him realize that Jeff is sound asleep. This made him relieved; he’s not hurt or anything. In fact last time he saw Jeff sleep so contently was when they slept in his bed together.

His reminiscing came to an end when Jeff turned to face him. PBG didn’t scream out loud, mainly because he didn’t want to wake him up. So this is why Jared brought up the supernatural mumbo jumbo? Jeff’s entire face was overgrown with fur, he had the look of a wolf. One arm that stuck out under the blanket was also covered in fur, but he didn’t have any big claws. _Jeff was a werewolf._

It was unbelievable. He had to sit down and think about it. Could they stay together, now that he knew of Jeff’s origin? Right now, he didn’t know how he felt about it. But, he knew one thing.

PBG leaned on the chair and took hold of Jeff’s hand. “I’m here and I’m not going to leave you. I know you can’t hear me now, but I want you to know that this doesn’t change anything. You’re still Jeff to me. And I love you, werewolf or not.”

Mumbling in his sleep as if he heard PBG’s words, he smiled for a moment and then his face returned back to that relaxed state. PBG moved closer with chair and squeezed Jeff’s hand.

 

He stayed like that, in a almost serene silence, just gazing at him. Tiredness and stress both came round at once, overcame him and he turned off the lamp. A while after that he fell asleep on the chair in a unnatural position, holding onto Jeff’s hand.

 

 

 

 

Tomorrow, he’ll listen to everything Jeff got to say.

 

 

 

 

 

_TO BE CONTINUED__


	11. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful morning in the infirmary is cut short when Paul, Satch, Ian and Jared barge in to remind them of classes. But most importantly, Paul and Satch have some news to relay to Jeff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas folks! 🎄🎉✨
> 
> Last night I was struck with a Christmas miracle and I finally made up progress not only on this chapter, but I have an end in mind.   
> Thank you for sticking with me for so long through my irregular uploads.

When he came to, first thing he saw were the white sheets. He sat up and regretted his choice of ‘sleeping’ like that. But he wanted to be close to Jeff when he woke up.

PBG straightened on the chair, gazing at his boyfriend’s face. The fur was gone, vanished along with moon. So it wasn’t just a figment of his imagination; Jeff’s a werewolf.

Why would he hide it from him. Did Jeff really think he’d break up with him or something like that without even listening to an explanation first? Or it wasn’t about trust, but something entirely different? PBG had so many questions and Jeff held all the answers to them.

It must be still early, the main building was still and enveloped in silence. That meant they have time to... talk. PBG gently shook him awake, Jeff stirred and opened his eyes, still halfway glued from sleep. His vision was focusing and when he saw him, he froze on the spot.

 

_Oh no, when did he come in? Did he see me? Why is he here?_

 All these questions swirled in his head while Peebs chuckled nervously. “Good morning.”

“Eh... good morning to you too.”

 

Mr. McPasta peeked in. “Ah, you’re both awake. I’ll be opening the infirmary in about fifteen minutes, so you should go back and have some breakfast.”

“Will do... also thanks.” Jeff addressed the school nurse. “Taking care of students is my job, Mr. Fabre.”

With that, he left them alone and the awkward silence filled the room. Jeff sat up, sighing. Alright, this is it.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t completely honest with you. I’m not human. Well, technically I am. But my other half is –“

PBG jumped in his sentence. “ - werewolf. I know. I spent the night here yesterday.”

“You spent the night? Then you saw...” Peebs nodded and Jeff looked anywhere but at him. “I didn’t want to lie to you, but how can I just weave something like that into a conversation, I mean why would you believe me? Why would anyone believe me?”

 

“Breathe Jeff. I’m still here.”

He didn’t realize how bad his breathing got until Peebs told him to calm down. Panicking at a critical moment like this isn’t going to help. Peebs is right, he needs to calm down.

Jeff took a few deep breaths until he was relatively calm.

As calm as he could be, considering this conversation could change everything between them.

“It all began on that morning when you approached me. I knew it was even before I saw you. I smelled you coming.”

PBG raised a brow. Surely Jeff meant it as a joke. In the flattest voice he could muster, he said, “Explain.”

“You don’t wear a cologne very often, so when it happened it left me perplexed... and yet I recognized it. Now that I have more knowledge about the whole werewolf matter, I realize that I find it appealing. I’m talking about your natural smell, Peebs. I am attracted to you in more ways than you know. Ever heard of imprinting?”

 

PBG shook head. Jeff sighed and pushed aside the blanket, standing up.

“It’s... like a soul mate thing. I chose you to be my soul mate without even knowing I did it, it happened all in seconds that morning. I began seeing you in a different light and I want you to know this – what we have isn’t just a momentary craze or a phase. I want to stay with you, Peebs.”

The taller boy’s cheeks and ears quickly changed to a darker shade of red and he looked away embarrassed. Did Jeff not realize what he just did? He proposed to him, here in the school infirmary.

Jeff chuckled in that cute way that made PBG look up at him, standing so close their knees were touching. Slanting, he grabbed onto PBG’s shoulders and he planted a kiss so light he barely felt it were it not for the lingering sensation of Jeff’s lips. “I know this must be all confusing to you, but it’s the same for me. I didn’t ask to be some sort of werewolf, but at least it has one bright side to it. You.”

 

Trying to maintain his cool, he stood up and hugged his surprised boyfriend. “By all means, continue to be a smooth talker, but from now on only one you’re smooth talking is me.”

Both boys smiled and Jeff reciprocated his hug. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment. Nothing but a few people practically barreling their way into the tiny back room. Satch, Jared, Paul and Ian were standing at the doorway, with varied expressions. Jeff and Peebs separated. First to speak up and approach them was Ian. “Do you two know how late it is? We’ve classes soon!”

“Can you save your scolding tone for later? We were on our way, right Jeff?”

“Uh, yeah, totally!”

“Sure you were. In any case, I got your bags so let’s just leave right away. Miss Shizuka can be scary sometimes.”

As it was, they shared a look and left the small back room. PBG took his bag from Ian’s hands. Jeff who underwent his first ever full transformation (and had no recollection of that time thanks to the stuff Mr. CreepsMcPasta gave him) was still a bit dizzy and it seemed like his senses were dulled. Maybe it was side effect of the ‘potion’ he drank yesterday. It tasted disgusting, but all medicine tasted bad.

Whatever it was, he spent the night as a harmless little pup, sleeping. He had questions for the school nurse, like what he should do when next transformation comes around, but that could wait.... for now he had more pressing matters, like getting to his classes. As Jeff was walking behind Ian and Peebs, he got suddenly dragged aside and brought to an abrupt stop. They were already running late, what was so urgent it couldn’t wait? He wanted to shake them off, but Paul’s and Satch’s grips were unshakable. Jared stood beside Jeff with a serious face. Way too serious for an early morning.

Sighing, he shouted at PBG’s and Ian’s retreating backs that he forgot something and that they’ll meet up at lunch. From quite a distance – a long corridor separating them that connected to Poppy Hall, they yelled back affirmative ‘yeah’ and ‘okay’ and Jeff stopped putting up a mask of compliance and faced his friends, finally seeing the severely solemn looks of all three. “This is hardly a private place for a conversation and we’re running late, but sure, let’s _talk_. What’s up?”

“Does he know? Did he... see?” Jared started, careful not to say what he meant. Jeff grasped what the hidden meaning behind his words and laughed shortly. “Is this what this is about? Of course he knows. Although I don’t know why it’s such an interest for you all of sudden.”

“It’s good for you. But we others aren’t so lucky. There is a big event coming up next week. It’ll be grander than the Flower Festival. It’s basically a dating event organized by esteemed... donating (filthy rich) parents and as such, it is required of all ‘special’ students to attend it. It’s due this Saturday. It was scheduled next month, but I have been asked by the school board as the current running school president to re – schedule the event for an earlier date. When I asked why, they didn’t want to give me a straight answer – just like everything with the much older and wiser adults – er where was I? Oh yes, So since you already are dating, you should know this will be kinda like joining the Asagao nobility and formally introducing your partner as a fiance.”

_Fiance...PBG as his future husband..._

 

“Alright, thanks for breaking down the information to me, but I have one question. What does Jared know of this?”

“I’m just a normal student at Asagao, it just happens I have overheard certain things and I know what is happening. So there you have it, but really now, we should go to classes.”

“Agreed! It’s not presentable for a school president to be this late. I am giving the student body a bad example. I’m off! See you guys at lunch!!” He jogged away in a hurry. Satch sighed, pushing up his glasses. “You should tell him soon. We know how he gets when he’s under sudden pressure. The sooner you tell him, the better. I’m going as well, I'll see you in classes and be sure to tell Mr. Evans that you overslept or something.”

And he walked away, leaving Jeff and Jared standing alone in the long connecting corridor.

“You’ve got your work cut out for you, but if you even need anything, I’m here, man.”

Jeff cracked a smile. “Thanks, I have a feeling I’ll cash in your offer sooner or later this week. So much is going on lately, I can hardly keep up.”

Jared patted his shoulder, sympathetically. “You and me both, Jeff. But I’m really gonna be late.”

“Well, I hope teachers haven’t marked us absent yet, it would be bad.” Both boys picked up a fast pace, until they reached Poppy Hall and their quiet banter died out. Each went to their respective homerooms. Jeff on the third, Jared to the fourth floor. Satch and Paul were nowhere to be seen, so he presumed they already went to attend their classes.

Mr. Evans, the art teacher was in the middle of taking attendance so Jeff apologized for being super late (Mr. Evans was a kind man beloved especially by female population of Asagao, but he was overall a cool teacher who didn’t mind latecomers, if it wasn’t frequent occurrence) and he let it slide, giving him a fair warning not to be late anymore. Since not all teachers are as lenient as him. Jeff gratefully sat behind his desk, immediately searching for his pen and art notebook. At least he made it.

While Mr. Evans was teaching, Jeff was listening and taking notes, but in the back of his mind he was thinking about how to break the news to Peebs.

It wasn’t everyday he gets to tell his boyfriend that they’ll upgrade their relationship to betrothal. Jeff waited through a long homeroom until it was time for lunch. With growling stomach and dread in his heart, he put away his writing supplies, grabbed his bag and went outside the stuffy room in the general direction of cafeteria. Satch’s words echoed in his mind. The sooner the better.

Maybe he was right. No use beating around the bush. Peebs will need time to adjust; in fact they both will need it.


End file.
